Alpha Rising
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: AU story where Alpha Jensen meets Omega Arandi and the bumpy road to love and trust. No hunting but plenty of hurt and angst.
1. Chapter 1

It seems that a lot of Jensen girls out there love dominant Jensen and I got a couple of requests to give it go on the Alpha and Omega storyline with Jensen and Arandi of course.

Warnings for a touch of non con implied knotting not detailed and sexual content and bad language.

ALPHA RISING

The music blasted through the club and Jensen really wished that he was somewhere else but he had agreed to this triple date with his own girlfriend Lisa, his best friend Jared with his girlfriend Jade and her sister Arandi with her boyfriend Hunter.

Jared was celebrating the fact that he had found his mate.

Jensen was more than happy for his best friend but his own girlfriend was wearing thin on his nerves talking nonstop about her and Jensen's engagement.

The problem being he didn't remember proposing, sure they had been together for a long time and everyone assumed she was his mate but Jensen was beginning to wonder, he never looked at Lisa the way Jared looked at Jade.

He sat there tuning out Lisa's chatter wondering how mad Jared would get if he copped out with the migraine deal when Jared patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey dude I know it's loud in here." Jared motioned with his eyes to Lisa. "But try to stay with me alright; hey I'd like you to meet Jade's sister Arandi and her boyfriend Hunter.

Jensen looked over to be polite but nearly choked on his own spit right before his mouth went completely dry. His eyes locked on Arandi and his heart raced as she smiled at him politely.

Her eyes were the deepest crystal blue he had ever seen.

"Jensen how much have you been drinking?" Lisa's grating voice cut in to his brain and she latched onto his arm. "Let's dance."

He yanked his arm free harsher than he should have. "I don't feel like dancing." He said sternly. Turning back to Arandi and the guy with her he smiled.

He got shouldered hard by Jared but he hardly felt a thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen took glances at Arandi every chance that he could and didn't miss the looks Jared shot at him.

He didn't see the problem he was just looking and the way it made him felt he really had doubts about Lisa being his mate for life.

Jensen's guessed Lisa could sense his inner turmoil and began demanding kisses which he ignored.

"Pay attention to me Jensen." She hissed in his ear.

"Lisa behave now or you're walking home." He hissed back.

Hunter had gotten up to go to the bathroom minutes before and Jensen watched as Arandi looked around her, he was taking a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi had been surprised by Jensen's reaction when Jared introduced her and Hunter and she was quite taken with his good looks but felt the instant daggers being shot at her by the up his ass girlfriend who he didn't seem too enamored with.

Hunter was handsome but Jensen's piercing living emerald eyes and sculpted face were breath taking.

She was flatter by his attention but they were both taken.

Arandi felt Hunter's restlessness by her side until he said he had to go to the bathroom and before she knew it he had been gone nearly twenty minutes so she excused herself and headed towards the bathrooms.

She couldn't see him anywhere and was about to head back to the table when she heard his voice from the shadows.

She moved forward silently and gasped when she saw Hunter in the middle of having sex with another woman up against a wall.

He heard her and saw her standing there and only smiled as if he was doing nothing wrong.

Arandi turned and ran heading to Jade. "I'm leaving." She told her sister grabbing her jacket trying to get out of this place that suddenly seemed to be closing in on her.

"Arandi what's wrong?" Jade asked standing up but before she could answer Hunter had grabbed Arandi's arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled.

"I'm going home you obviously don't need me." She yelled.

"What the fuck do you expect Arandi who know how long before you heat cycle starts and you won't let me touch you." He said as if it made it alright to cheat.

"You'll never touch me!" She said trying to push past him only to end up on her ass on the floor from a shove from him.

"You're mine and you have no say in that." Hunter hissed not caring about the crowd now gathering to watch the scene.

"She's not yours yet." Jensen growled low by his ear.

"You take care of you bitch and I'll take care of mine." Hunter growled back before he was on the ground with Jensen on top of him.

"Maybe you didn't hear Jared when he introduced me, my name is Jensen Ackles and the only bitch I see is the one about to get fucked up."

Hunter's eyes widened at the name. "I….I…."

"Yeah I'm The Alpha little boy so don't fuck with me." Jensen's voice was now murderously low. "When I get up you are going to leave and you're going to leave alone."

Hunter nodded.

Jensen stood up noticing that Arandi was nowhere in sight but Lisa was on him.

"What the fuck are you doing defending some bitch, she's nothing but an omega."

Jensen turned blazing eyes on her. "And so are you." He roared as he stormed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arandi wait." Jensen called to her when he found her outside.

"I need to get out of here." She whispered.

"He's not going to bother you."

"You don't understand I'm his intended and no matter how I hate unless I find another mate like yesterday I'm doomed." Tears spilled from her eyes.

He knew the feeling, Lisa was his intended and that just wasn't going to work.

"Maybe your parents will understand if you tell them what happened."

Arandi looked at him with sad eyes. "This isn't the first time he's done this."

Jensen looked at her up and down unable to process how anyone would want anyone else if they had her by their side.

"Let me take you home." He offered her.

Arandi nodded and Jensen led her to his truck.

Her scent was divine and once enclosed in his truck he was dizzy with it and she wasn't even in heat.

She asked him to drop her off a few blocks away and he pulled over and got out with her.

"Thank you." She murmured to him.

"No problem, I wish I could do more." He said unable to help himself eh reached to brush away a stray tear from her cheek. She looked up at him so sad and lost.

Suddenly she buried her face in his chest and began to sob.

He instantly put his arms around her feeling her sadness, the thought of being stuck for the rest of your life with someone you could not possibly ever love.

A few minutes later she pulled back. "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine you needed to vent." He replied.

She began to walk away but he pulled her back and leaned in to kiss her, no other kiss had felt like this in his lifetime and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that something so simple had utterly turned his entire world upside down and inside out.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	2. RUNAWAY HEARTS

RUNAWAY HEARTS

Jensen listened on his phone as Lisa screeched at him for leaving her at the club and having to get a ride from Jared.

"You made it home be glad." He answered.

"You're not even going to apologize?"

"No."

"Jensen what is up with you?"

"You and I aren't working out Lisa." He started and that's where he had to stop as she launched into hysterics. He sighed and knew that it was going to be a hundred times worse when he did it in person. He was done with this charade and his mind was made up.

Kissing Arandi had made him realize what he was missing out on and maybe he couldn't have Arandi but he wasn't settling anymore no matter the consequences.

He was an upper class alpha and that still meant something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi paced her room like a caged tiger, she had talked to her parents about what Hunter had done in public and although her dad had gotten upset about it he had soon tried to smooth it down and Arandi knew what it was all about.

They expected her to spent the rest of her life with a man who obviously didn't love her and she sure didn't love him just for the privileged life they were guaranteed for letting their daughter mate with the fourth alpha's son.

Just the thought made her skin crawl. They had only been going out for a few months and somehow Arandi had managed to fend him off.

She knew her heat cycle was coming soon and she wasn't about to bow down no matter what the consequences were. The kiss from Jensen had made her heart rate rise like never before and she knew she couldn't spend the rest of her life miserable with Hunter giving him children with no love.

She might not be able to have Jensen but she wasn't settling not when it was her future.

She grabbed a duffle and a back pack stuffing everything that she would need into them and got her secret stash of money she had put away for an emergency that she had saved from working and gifts.

She shoved her laptop into a messenger bag important papers that she might need and did a circuit of her room to make sure that she wasn't leaving anything behind that she would need later.

She dumped all her jewelry into a bag stuffed her photo album into her messenger bag she didn't want to get to weighed down since she couldn't take her car, they would find her too easily that way.

On a whim she ran to her dad's office and got into his secret stash of money that he was sure no one knew about and Arandi was sure he didn't keep up with how much was in there, she took five bundles, that would hold her for a while.

She just wanted to stay hidden until her heat cycle was over and then give herself the time to regroup. Stuffing the extra cash into her duffle she put on two hoodies and her jacket. She wasn't taking her phone knowing GPS could track her number but she remembered her digital camera and stuffed in her jacket pocket.

She looked at the room she grown up in one last time and a sense filled her that she would never be in this room again. She ran out before her parents came home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jensen you have to think this through." His dad was saying.

"I did think this through that's why I'm standing here telling you what I'm going to do." Jensen defended.

"This isn't going to end well son." Alec said.

"I don't care how it ends as long as it ends." Jensen huffed. "I'm not going to spend the rest of my life with someone who makes my skin crawl every time she speaks."

"You used to love her." His mom interjected.

"I don't think it was ever love mom she was just always there."

"So why would you propose to her then?"

"That's just it I never proposed to her, she came up with all the engagement crap in her own mind." Jensen explained.

"The ring?" His mom asked.

"She bought it herself online."

"You know her father is going to fly into a rage." Alex huffed.

Jensen smiled. "What's the matter old man, has the alpha in you turned to dust."

Alec raised an eyebrow at his son. "Very well Jensen you have my blessing." He said curly not liking at all the reference that he might be intimidated by Lisa's father. "You know this also means that you only a short amount of time to find a mate?"

"Yeah I know." Jensen took a deep breath readying himself for the next step.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jared sat on the porch of his house watching Jade talk to her sister at the end of the drive way, by the looks of it whatever Arandi was telling her wasn't sitting well with her.

His phone sounded and he looked at the caller ID.

"Paco's tacos may I take your order." He answered.

"Yeah I need one extra-large Jared with a side of 'please help me dump my girlfriend.'"

"Jared sat forward. "Dude you're kidding right."

"No Jay it was over so long ago I just didn't see it."

"So what the fuck made you open your lovely greens?"

"I gave Arandi a lift home last night." Jensen said slowly.

"Ok I knew that."

"I kissed her."

"What the fuck Jensen you were both called for." Jared groaned.

"Oh come off it Jared you damn well fucking know that neither of us was in the match made in heaven."

"I see that you can get out of whatever you want, you're top alpha but she's not that lucky she is an omega."

"So is Jade and how far would you go to get her if she wasn't already yours?" Jensen asked coolly.

"Fucker you always know how to hit below the belt." Jared groused.

"Besides I'm not going after Arandi, she just helped me see that I don't want Lisa."

Jared watched as Jade and Arandi hugged and Arandi walked away. "Damn and hear I thought we were going to see the first alpha challenge in decades."

"I'd tear his fucking scrawny ass to shreds without even trying." Jensen snickered but thought how good it would feel to do it.

"Alright then what's up bro?"

Jensen sighed heavily in his ear. "I need you there when I tell Lisa so that I don't do anything stupid."

"Fine but I expect dinner bitch." Jared laughed.

"What, you want to wear a little French maid's outfit too?" Jensen chuckled.

"Now we're talking that fine ass in…" Jared didn't finish seeing that Jade was crying. "Meet you there in two hours?"

"Sounds good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours never dragged out so long to Jensen when he pulled up to Lisa's house with Jared right behind him.

They got out together.

Jensen noticed that Jared was upset. "Hey you don't have to do this if you don't want to do it."

"It's not that Jensen you know I have your back on anything but Jade is upset because her sister ran away to avoid this whole mess with Hunter. Her parents don't even know yet she came to say her good byes to Jade."

"What the hell, she can't be out there alone." Jensen felt distraught all of a sudden.

"Jade's not telling her parents anything Arandi just wants to get past her heat cycle so that she can have time to get out of the relationship one way or another. I'm pretty sure that she has money she doesn't have her phone or her car."

Jensen looked up at the darkening sky. "Well I hope she found a place because it's going to start snowing bad soon."

"What are you going to do after this?"

"I've already packed my truck to go out to my parent's cabin by lake for a week or so let this blow over as much as possible, dad's going to take up my projects and contracts while I'm gone."

"It's supposed to snow for like three days straight dude you'll be stuck up there." Jared shivered.

"I called Jeb since yesterday, he and Sally have the whole cabin ready for me wood piled high cupboards, pantry, and fridge filled to capacity, fresh cooked meal prepared for me by Sally just waiting to be warmed when I get there and plenty of beer of course."

"You're all set then?"

"Yeah just got to get past this crap." Jensen sighed looking toward the house just as the door opened and Lisa came running out throwing herself in his arms, well more like at them because he didn't move them from his side.

"I knew that you'd see things my way." She squealed.

That in itself set Jensen's teeth to grinding. "We need to talk."

Lisa looked at his face and started the hysterics in the next second, her parents coming to see what was wrong.

Jensen began to explain everything to her father.

"Jensen I don't understand why you would lead Lisa to believe that you would be with her if you had no intention of doing so." Mark said.

"I never led her believe anything she assumed." Jensen said glaring at Lisa as she clung to her mom.

"The proposal?" Her mom asked.

"She proposed to herself because I didn't and she even bought the ring herself." Jensen pushed.

"Lisa is this true?"

"He told me that it was going to be us." She defended.

"The woman still never buys her own engagement ring." Her mom scolded.

"This isn't fair dad you have to make him….."

"Make me do what Lisa be with you when I don't love you, never have, never will!" Jensen began to lose control.

"Jensen she'll be so humiliated."

"Yeah that's a great reason to stay in a relationship, it's over and that's that."

"I just don't think….."

Jensen spun, his eyes flaming and he felt Jared's calming hand on his shoulder.

"Don't' forget who I am and this is over!"

Mark lowered his eyes and nodded.

Lisa launched herself at Jensen pleading and begging for him to give her another chance. Jensen stiffened not at her touch but the scent that filled his nostrils she would be coming into full heat soon and no alpha could deny the control that took over their minds and body.

He pushed her away rushing to the truck feeling as if was being smothered. He had to run and he had to run now or she'd have her way binding him forever.

He made sure that Jared made it to his car and then he jumped in his truck speeding away as Lisa came running down the driveway still trying to catch him.

His heart was thrumming like crazy his mind already a bit hazy from the scent that would have damned him.

The snow had started to fall and night had descended, only his parents and Jared knew where he would be and he knew they would tell no one.

He just wished he could have helped Arandi and hoped that she was safe and warm.

Living in these conditions most of his life he should have known better than to be going as fast as he was so when he hit the patch of ice he groaned and hoped he didn't damage his truck or himself too much as they slid sideways..

Jensen's heart jumped when he saw the figure standing on the side of the road where he was swerving towards and for one split second he recognized Arandi's shocked face before slamming into her and whatever she had been standing next too.

Jensen would have panicked if unconsciousness hadn't claimed him first.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	3. HAVEN

HAVEN

Jensen groaned as his eyes fluttered open wondering why his head hurt. Realizing he was in his truck everything came rushing back to him.

"Arandi." He murmured and fought to get his seatbelt loose. He got of his truck and everything tilted for a few seconds before he made it to the other side of the truck. Relief filled him when he saw that Arandi had managed to jump out of the way of being crushed but still lay unconscious close to the front of his truck.

He kneeled besides her tapping her face until she stirred. "Hey Arandi it's Jensen are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah just got the wind knocked out of me." She said sitting up slowly.

"I can get you to the hospital if you need me too." He said helping her stand.

"No, no." She said hurriedly suddenly remembering why she was out is such weather in the first place. "I need to go." She tried to pull away from Jensen but felt dizzy.

"Jared told me what happened let me give you a ride out of town; I'm heading out of here myself." He offered.

Arandi looked unsure but seeing a car coming she nodded and hurried to get into the truck with her bags.

Jensen checked the damage on his truck but it was nothing he couldn't fix later. Climbing in the truck he pulled back onto the road and headed out of town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen kept glancing at Arandi to make sure that she was alright. She stared out the window worrying her thumb nail and suddenly stiffened up.

"Pull over please." She managed and was throwing up the instant he did as she opened the door.

Jensen sighed, reaching for a bottle of water from his back seat and waited for it to pass, his hand out in case he needed to keep her from falling out.

Once she sat back he handed her the water and she took it rinsing her mouth and then drinking some.

"Arandi look I know that you need to get away from Hunter trust me I'm all for that but you shouldn't be alone right now. I'm going to my family's cabin come with me."

"I can't, I shouldn't."

"Listen it's going to snow hard for days and if you're stuck in some hotel it will make it easier for you to be found. No one will think of looking for you at the cabin. I know I kissed you and all but it was innocent just wanted to see how it felt to kiss someone else and all I want to do is help you." He said sincerely.

Arandi thought of her options and she really didn't want to be alone and right now she felt pretty crappy.

"Ok I'll go with you." She caved.

Jensen smiled and got back on the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They finally reached the cabin a couple of hours later and Jensen parked his truck in the barn off to the side. They grabbed their things and headed toward the cabin.

Jensen unlocked the door and they walked into a nice warm living room a fire going in the fireplace.

"Someone else is here?" Arandi asked nervously.

"No we have people that tend to the cabin for us when we don't use it and they knew I was coming." Jensen said adding a couple of logs to the fire. "Here let me show you your room." He led her down the hall to a room and turned on the light for her. "There you go get settled in and I'm going to warm up the food they made for me and you join me when you're ready." He smiled sweetly.

Arandi smiled back and blushed when her stomach grumbled loudly.

Jensen laughed. "I second that." He left her to her privacy and headed to the kitchen. His mouth watered seeing the lasagna waiting to be warmed with fresh garlic bread and a tossed salad.

He was just pulling the lasagna out of the oven when Arandi walked in freshly showered in light blue warm ups.

"Anything I can do to help?" She asked.

"Grab what you want to drink we have everything." He said as he made their plates.

"Wow that smells wonderful." She said.

"Wait until you taste it."

He took the food out close to the fire and they sat on the floor using the coffee table.

They ate talking about the food and the cabin, both of them pretty much avoiding the subject of why they were willing to be trapped in a cabin rather than home.

They grew quiet until Jensen huffed. "Wow now I know what they mean by the elephant in the room."

"You came here to relax you shouldn't have to be dealing with me and my issues." Arandi rushed.

"I came here to escape just like you Arandi." He told her everything that had happened.

"You never loved her?" Arandi asked.

"No I really never did I just since I've never been in love I couldn't tell I guess until I started hating being around her then I knew it couldn't be love."

"As an unmated alpha she can so easily trap you."

"That's what scared me." Jensen sighed. "And you could accidently trap Hunter."

"Hunter just wants to have a slave at home so that he can ass around." She bit out bitterly.

"I can't believe he can't see how lucky he is." Jensen said softly.

Arandi blushed deep. "Yeah so lucky." She got up grabbing the dirty dishes and heading to the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that." Jensen said as he followed her.

"I'm not going to be a moocher." She said with a smile. '"I intend to earn my keep."

"Well in that case scrub the floor with a toothbrush Cinderella." Jensen laughed.

"Sorry I left both glass slippers at home and I don't like mice."

Jensen looked at her seriously. "We're going to get through this one way or another; I won't let Hunter hurt you." He said brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"You barely know me Jensen." She whispered.

"I know enough to know that you don't deserve to be bonded to that ass wipe." He growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next three days went by with relative ease and they got along great. The snow was high outside while they were toasty warm inside.

They cooked meals together finding they both had cooking skills. They played games and kept up with the news to see if Arandi had been reported missing.

"My dad won't report me missing it would be too scandalous for him but I know him and Hunter are looking for me." She sighed sadly.

"I hope I'm not being too nosy but how long can you avoid them."

"I don't know I just need a few weeks." She sighed not wanting to talk too much about her heat cycle.

"Well if you're not ready to go back when I do then I can arrange for you to stay here as long as you need. I won't give you up I promise." He smiled genuinely.

"Thank you, you have been wonderful to me." She smiled back feeling a little flustered at the intensity of his green eyes on her, she already knew what his lips felt like and it made hers tingle now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was so hot, too hot and Arandi kicked off the covers breathing heavy.

It was the middle of the night the snow still heavy outside and she shouldn't feel so hot. Maybe she was running a fever, had gotten sick because of the cold.

She turned restlessly on the bed and felt the tight rub of the mattress against her nipples and she gasped. They were so sensitive it hurt.

She sat bolt upright when realization hit her. "It can't be not yet, it's too soon." She muttered to herself.

She knew that it was true though she prayed hard it was just a fluke. Every part of her was on fire and she was fighting the need to rut against something anything, what was the point nothing but an alpha male would satisfy the intense heat burning through her core.

She gasped leaping of the bed to lock her door putting a chair under the knob and buried herself under the covers hoping to hide her scent.

She trembled in need and fear, all she had tried to do was get away to keep this from happening with Hunter and now here she was trapped in a snowed in cabin with another unmated alpha male.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	4. CABIN FEVER

Sexual content.

CABIN FEVER

Jensen awoke to a thump and a scrape in Arandi's room and he listened for any other sounds. Looking at the time it was past nine in the morning and he figured he might as well get up and get coffee and breakfast going.

Arandi would usually come out and join within minutes of the first scents of coffee but this morning she didn't appear.

Jensen made his way to her door knocked. "Hey Arandi breakfast is up."

There was no response.

"Arandi everything alright?" He called a little louder.

"I'm not feeling well; I'm just going to sleep longer." He heard her answer weakly.

"I can make you some soup and hot tea if you like." He offered.

"No thank you."

"Alright get some rest then I'll check on you later."

He got no answer and with a humph he headed to eat his own breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi hadn't come out for lunch either and he knocked again but got no answer. He stared at the door worriedly but remembered times when he'd been sick and just didn't want to be bothered.

Come dinner time though he was insisting that she had to eat something.

He waited until it was already getting dark before he warmed up soup and made the hot tea. He went to Arandi's door and knocked getting no answer once again but this time he could hear that the shower was going.

"Well at least she's up." He said out loud and sat down to wait.

Half an hour later he was at the door again the sound of the shower still going and just how clean did she need to get?

"Arandi!" He called out loudly so he could be heard over the stream of water and listened carefully. He thought he heard a sob and that was enough to set him in motion.

He reached for the knob finding the door locked he called out again and this time he was more than certain he heard Arandi crying. He shouldered into the door easily breaking the lock but finding a chair in the way he added a strong kick splintering the door and shoving the chair out of the way.

He ran to the bathroom door not even taking the time to see if it was unlocked he just kicked it in and the sight that met him made him suck in his breath.

Arandi was sitting completely naked with her knees drawn up and her head down under a cold spray of water.

"What the hell Arandi are you trying to get pneumonia?" He yelled rushing to her and was able to get the freezing water shut off before it hit him, the second he realized what was really wrong with Arandi.

The scent of her heat hit him like a freight train and he stumbled back against the wall dick already throbbing with want. He had come to the cabin to escape one in heat omega now he was literally trapped with another.

He let out a strangled groan and felt heat low in his belly. "Fuck, fuck." He murmured wanting to run but how far could he get in the cabin and he could see her shivering uncontrollably, he had to help her.

She lifted her bleary eyes to look at him. "I'm sorry." She managed between chattering teeth.

He broke out of his frozen state and ran to the bed to grab the comforter and came back putting in it around Arandi to start getting her warm and to cover her nakedness.

"I got you." He said softly easily lifting her into his arms and rushing to the living room in front of the fire place. She was shivering so hard Jensen was actually afraid she might break a bone.

Her scent was killing him and the way she looked at him he was pretty sure his scent was doing the same to her.

From behind her he pulled away the wet comforter and covered her with a couple of thick soft throws and then leaned into her back wrapping his arms around her.

"Why the hell didn't you just tell me?" He said close to her ear.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this soon." She stammered.

Jensen suspected that it had a lot to do with being in the same proximity with an unmated alpha male for a long period of time. "It's not your fault." He whispered rubbing her arms over the throws to get her warm.

Arandi was clenched up tight fighting all the natural urges because she knew that Jensen was aroused, the smell of it heavy and staggering

"Jensen please…." She began to beg him to stop touching her because every touch was like a flame burning hot under her skin.

He understood but only held her tighter. "There's nowhere to go." He said his breath warm in her ear and she moaned a lot louder than she meant.

It went straight to Jensen's cock and his breathing changed, his vision getting hazy with need to be inside that sweet, sweet heat claiming it as his own, marking her for life.

It hit them both at the same moment if they did this they were bound for life because as much as Jensen would love to say that he had the will power to only go half way, he knew it wasn't going to happen that way.

"Be glad I'm not Hunter." He tried to sooth her and she turned to look at him, the way the flames caught in her eyes trapped him even more and he kissed her.

It was all it took for the little resistance they thought they had to crumble to pieces and complete heated lust took over. He pulled her around to face him pushing the throws away kissing her hard and demanding.

She gave as good she got and Jensen felt lava in his veins and his brain moving south as super-heated speed.

She tasted like honey, berries, and sweet cream and fuck if he got any harder it was going to break off.

His kisses were like fire on her lips and she just wanted to be filled with him and the burning desire was so painful. She knew it was a mistake but there is no turning back.

She literally ripped Jensen's shirt off with her desperate need to feel him and he chuckled low and sexy.

"Fuck that was hot."

She reached for his pants but he held her hands back.

"Whoa there darling I'll take care of that I don't need you ripping anything important off." He was naked in seconds. "Have you ever?"

She shook her head not meeting his eyes.

Jensen felt the need to claim her rise even higher; she was untouched even before her heat cycle.

Alphas are not supposed to be gentle or caring when they take their mate but Jensen couldn't hurt her she had been through enough and though he knows that he couldn't make it completely painless he was not going stark raving barbarian on her, maybe just a touch of caveman.

Still the major alpha part of him wanted to take her and make her feel it for days and he roughly lifted her up and tossed her on her back onto the pile of throws and pillows on the floor by the fireplace.

He crawled over sniffing in her scent making him nearly drool and groaned loud, his cock hanging heavy and engorged.

She looked up at him her eyes pleading she needed him so badly she was near climbing him and just sinking onto what she needed.

The dominance in his eyes held her still and she touched his face to let him know she'd be ok.

Jensen leaned in kissing and moving down her neck, he pulled back to look at her because he couldn't control it another second. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely and then sank his teeth into her sweet neck and she arched up screaming as he marked her making the first claim and she began to become submissive to him.

She was being marked and she felt the change in her as hundreds of years of the omega bloodline opened up and she belonged to Jensen almost completely.

He leaned his body closer to her getting where he needed to be and he let her neck go because he wanted to see her face when she would be opened up for the first time and his cock was throbbing so hard it was nearly vibrating.

She knew no matter what it was going to hurt this part and the next, Jensen was no small man. She felt him begin to push into her and she was never been a more strange mix of 'need you in me now' and 'what the fuck am I thinking.'

She cried out in pain as Jensen began to push in and though she was grateful that he was trying to hold back and not just rip her open, it was killing her.

She whimpered still knowing that the heat that was tearing her apart, making her so desperate would soon be abated.

Jensen pushed past the resistance letting out a loud moan at the velvet tight, wet heat crushing him and his eyes rolled. She was so truly his no one else had touched her like this and it added a bit more fuel to his want.

"Fuck you're so fucking tight I can barely move." He hissed.

She writhed under him and it was the hottest things he has ever seen and he began to thrust in and out and she was mewling calling his name, the arch of her body with the flames dancing over her beautifully tanned skin mesmerizing and he couldn't help sinking his teeth in her neck again.

She cried out clawing his back and that only made him want more.

They are wild and animalistic in there endeavor, their combined scent over powering and intoxicating.

Jensen began to pound harder into her needing so much more and she was wild and falling apart under him reaching release after release but her heat still burned hot only one thing that would sate her completely and Jensen felt the swell and his moans grew desperate.

He grabbed her hands entwining his fingers into hers and pushing her hands over her head.

"This is really going to hurt." He murmured into her ear trying to prepare her for the extra pressure and added spreading inside of her.

She nodded biting her lip and he pushed harder needier and finally with her screams in his ear he pushed into her completely and she bucked with the overwhelming fullness and stretch and the same time that he went over and filled her with his seed deep and hard.

The bliss that hit him was like a fucking tsunami tearing through him and way more than once and she was hitting that bliss too, everything else she had felt had only been a buildup to this and Jensen was lost.

The pulses went on and on and though he could barely move inside her, the barest of movements brought intense pleasure over and over again. Jensen could do this all night over and over again and fuck mating with a heated omega was just indescribable.

It was so much more than either of them expected and Jensen was surprised that they hadn't actually burst into flames. It was an all-consuming possessive heat filling his veins, their veins because he could see it in her eyes.

The intensity of the bond resounding through the cabin.

Arandi went still under him finally breathing hard her eyes barely open and he moved them to a more comfortable position to wait out the rest of the pulses and pleasure.

He kissed her lazily.

"What does all this mean Jensen?" She asked against his chest.

"It means you're mine." He growled and thrust into her as hard as he could manage pushing her over one more time.

The look of her falling apart like that pure ego fuel.

"Yours." She said sleepily.

"Mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he was waking up to incredible pleasure thrumming through his body and he opened his eyes to stare into beautiful blue.

Arandi had woken up still in heat and she was well past embarrassment so feeling Jensen still snug inside her she went for it and began to ride him while he still slept. He was wide awake now achingly hard again even though he had spilled into her only hours before.

Fuck he would do this for as long as she was in heat and he planned on it, food wasn't really necessary was it?

He chuckled. "Well hello there" He said huskily as Arandi ground against him.

"I would say that I didn't mean to wake you but I'd be lying." She panted.

"Fuck you're beautiful like this." He groaned feeling and seeing her coming undone over him.

It wasn't long before he had her full again and he was in the most perfect haze of bliss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days they barely moved from the fireplace but to eat, drink, and use the bathroom the rest of the time they fucked into oblivion.

Jensen never thought anything could be this good and somehow he knew that it would have never been the same with what's her name because really Arandi had made him forget his own name the last couple of days let alone anyone else's.

They were both amazed at their stamina and they had to have broken the record for most orgasms ever or something pretty damn close. Neither had ever felt so sated in their lives and once they had cleaned up and could see and smell that Arandi's heat was over they still lay tangled up together by the fireplace.

It was very easy to get used to this and want more.

Hearing a loud motor approaching Jensen sent Arandi into his room and he dressed quickly knowing that it was Jeb coming to check on him.

It took Jeb about half an hour to clear the snow away from the door and then Jensen went out to meet him.

"We were worried about you so Sally sent me out as soon as it stopped snowing. I think I'm too damn old for a snowmobile." Jeb laughed.

"You're only as old as you feel." Jensen chuckled.

"Yeah it's guys who are still in diapers that usually say that."

Jensen grinned. "Depends."

Jeb caught the pun and laughed. "Anyway Sally sent you some food, pie, fruit, apparently she thinks two hundred twenty pounds of young muscle isn't enough on you. There's more than enough for two." Jeb grinned wagging his eyebrows.

"How did you know?"

"Well unless you have learned a way to make hickeys on yourself it's only deductive reasoning."

Jensen's cheeks burned.

"None of my business son this is your cabin but since you said you were coming out here to clear your mind from breaking up with your girlfriend, did you like have another one delivered?"

Jensen burst out laughing. "Actually she was going door to door selling cookies and well I got a bonus for buying them all."

"Nifty" Jeb chuckled looking past Jensen.

Jensen figured he might as well introduce Arandi to him since she was now his mate. "Arandi sweetheart can you please come here."

Arandi came out of the room dressed in some of Jensen's sports pants and a t-shirt and he felt instant heat in his belly because she looked hot and still totally debauched.

Then he realized that he must look the same way and it made him feel just a tad bit cocky.

"Arandi this is Jeb Arness, Jeb my mate Arandi Remington." Jensen said it before he realized it.

Arandi stood shyly behind Jensen's shoulder peeking out and extending her hand to Jeb. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Arness." She said softly.

"Mr. Arness died twenty years ago, just Jeb young lady and my wife sent food." He handed her the bags of containers.

Arandi looked up at Jensen and he nodded so she took the bags and thanked Jeb then headed to the kitchen.

Submissiveness was something else.

"Well Jensen you sure do know how to pick them, she is a beauty." Jeb said admiringly.

Jensen felt the faint twist of possessiveness in his gut and looked behind him to make sure Arandi was out of sight.

"Just an observation son my wife if fully capable of making Lorena Bobbit look innocent." Jeb laughed.

Jensen smiled rubbing the back of neck feeling sheepish for acting like that and a bit surprised that he felt that possessive already but hell after the three days they just shared anyone would want her and that just wasn't happening.

"How much longer are you going to be here?"

"Just a couple more days." Jensen sighed the implication of what that entailed niggling the back of his brain.

"Enjoy your food."

"Oh Jeb I kind of broke two doors to the back bedroom." Jensen admitted.

Jeb raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask don't tell huh? The things you kids do for kicks."

"Kinks you mean." Jensen teased.

"Kids." Jeb shook his head and headed back to the snowmobile.

Jensen waved and headed back inside closing the door. He headed to the kitchen where Arandi was warming up food and making plates for them.

He leaned in the doorframe and watched her. Yeah she really was beautiful.

She spotted him and smiled brightly at him and he felt his heart skip a beat as he smiled just as brightly back.

"Hungry?" She asked.

He walked up to her from behind and put his hands on her hips kissing on her neck. "Starving." He murmured seductively.

"I'm not in heat anymore." She murmured back.

"Mmm but I am." He said huskily. He turned her around kissing her hungrily and lifted her onto the counter and showed her that she didn't have to be in heat for him to please her or himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later they were eating by the fireplace.

"I think we should leave the day after tomorrow." Jensen said keeping his eye on Arandi.

She sighed heavily. "If that's what you want."

"We can't stay here forever." He added.

"I know that but there is going to be a whole lot of drama going on, I think it's going to be very noticeable that we are mated, unless you're planning to keep me a secret."

He raised his eyebrow. "Why would I want to do that?"

"You didn't exactly choose me Jensen." She said softly not meeting his eyes.

"No I didn't but I don't think I did too bad."

"Gee thanks I feel so special." She mumbled.

Jensen set down his plate. "C'mere." He demanded.

Arandi set her own plate down and crawled closer to him and he pulled her onto his lap so that she straddled him.

He lifted her chin to stare into her eyes. "This is all new territory for both of us and it's going to take some getting used to, I mean we were both heading for this we just didn't know it was going to be with people we barely know." Jensen smirked. "Well I know you a hell of lot better now."

Arandi blushed deep and tried to duck her head but Jensen held her fast. "As gorgeous as we are, we are far from perfect." He said lightly. "We both have obstacles to face when we get back home but we'll get through it somehow. At least we don't hate each other."

Arandi nodded. "I just always hoped that I would fall madly in love with my mate before we mated."

"You wound me." Jensen winced putting his other hand over his heart.

"Like you said we barely know each other."

"Alright then let's change that." He smiled.

The spent the next few hours curled up together telling each other everything they thought was important to know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi stood by the front window staring out into the night wondering just where she would be this time in a couple of days in body and mind.

She knew her dad would settle once he realized who Jensen was but Hunter was another story and of course then there was Lisa.

Arandi looked over at Jensen who lay on his stomach by the fireplace the light of the flames dancing over the expanse of naked skin and it made her heart skip. She could have done worse that's for sure. Jensen was delicious in every sense of the word. What her mother would call a tall a tall drink of water and man she was thirsty.

"Can you stop molesting me with your eyes?" Jensen's amused voice startled her.

"I…..um."

"I prefer hands on thank you very much." He said as he sat up stretching in no way ashamed of his nakedness. Hell after everything they had done these last few days there should be no shame.

Arandi could tell that he was very much interested as he stood to come to where she was, his cock long, thick, and hard.

"I want you to get some rest." He said as he hugged her from behind. "We have a long day tomorrow."

She nodded and sighed as he kissed her neck slowly and hotly. He pulled the throw free letting fall in a puddle at their feet.

He slid one hand to splay over her taut belly and the other to maneuver himself into her, he loved that she was so fucking flexible and he could take her like this standing almost completely straight, although she did have to rise up on her toes to meet his powerful thrusts.

He didn't think he could ever get enough of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen lay on his side watching Arandi sleep, now it was his turn to feel all the trepidation of what was going to happen tomorrow.

Two sets of parents to deal with, his best friend, and two very pissed off exes so he had called his father asking him to please arrange a dinner at their club with everyone in attendance so they could just get it over with in one fell swoop.

His dad had pried but Jensen had only said. "You wanted to me to find a mate dad so just please gather these people together for me."

His dad had agreed and Jensen was sure that Lisa was probably thinking that he wanted to get back together with her; boy was she in for a rude awakening.

Arandi was his mate and they were bound so everyone was just going to have to deal with it.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	5. HOME COMING

HOME COMING

Jensen fell against the wall gasping Arandi wrapped around him tight moving her body against him and fuck she was amazing.

And he knew she was stalling since the truck was packed ready to go.

"Screwing my brains out will only get you so far." He moaned turning them around and pounding into her.

Arandi moaned. "I've never had this just enjoying one more round before the shit hits the fan, the wall, the house down the street, downtown….."

"I got the point." He hissed feeling his pleasure thrumming on the edge and going for the gusto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive back home seemed longer for some reason and so far Arandi had been quiet just staring out the window.

"I'm pulling over for lunch, any preference?" He asked.

"Thai."

"I don't think they have that here."

"In Thailand." She sighed.

Jensen couldn't help laughing. "I'll take you on my private jet."

"Make fun of me all you want." She pouted.

"No really I have a private jet we can go there whenever you really want authentic Thai."

Arandi stared at him.

"Oh come on Arandi you know that my family is very well off and I have a trust fund that will knock your socks off." He grinned.

"My mate's a millionaire great now I'm really going to be the town slut." she growled.

"Arandi does it really matter what people think? No matter how much you try to please everyone it's impossible and no I'm not a millionaire…..I'm a billionaire."

Arandi dropped her head in her hands and groaned loudly, well at least she was bringing at least sixty four thousand dollars into this relationship granted most of it was stolen but still.

Jensen reached over and took her hand. "It's going to be fine."

"Oh my dad's going to love you; I can see the dollar signs in his eyes already. That's all he cared about with Hunter and he wasn't even that well off. Why do you work then?"

"Money doesn't make itself darling."

"Are you going to let me work?" She asked softly.

"Why would you want to when you don't have to, I'm going to set up a very nice bank account for you get you all the credit cards you could possibly need, buy any car you want."

Arandi looked at him to see if he was kidding but she saw nothing but seriousness in his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"You're my mate Arandi I have to take care of you." He smiled softly. "So you're a billionaire's mate and you're going to get spoiled." He laughed as Arandi turned beet red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat in the diner eating their lunch and Jensen watched Arandi carefully. "You really want to work?"

"I really don't want to be stuck at home all day while it's just me you know." She said in a rush.

"I don't want you to go back to college." He blurted.

"But I only have….." The look in his eyes made her stop, it wasn't up for discussion. "Fine." She pushed her plate away.

He pushed it back to her. "You need to eat more than that.

She looked up at him gaging him. "I'm not very hungry."

"Yeah you are but you're upset with me so let me explain while you eat." He said his voice stern.

Submissive was going to be a bitch.

"I feel better if you're closer to me and there are way too many horny boys in college."

"I'm managed just fine before you."

"Just the fact that their trying doesn't sit well with me ok"

"Do I have to call you master?" She snapped pushing her plate away and standing up heading out the door.

Jensen sighed threw a hundred dollar bill on the table and followed her.

She was standing by the truck looking rather nervous as Jensen stepped up to her. She flinched when Jensen lifted his hand to brush a hair from her face.

He couldn't explain the amount of fury he felt that Hunter had put that fear in her.

"How many times did he hit you?" He asked his voice murderous.

"I didn't count." She whispered her eyes bright.

"Look at me." He demanded.

Her eyes lifted to his. "We have a long road ahead of us Arandi and I do have a bad temper and unless you kill my mother I will never hit you."

"Is that anywhere in the same realm as 'I'll never do that again'?"

"You're honestly not comparing me to him?" Jensen scoffed.

"If the alpha fits."

Jensen's nose flared.

"I'm sorry please I'm sorry." She said quickly. "I'm nervous and scared."

"Yeah I know but just because I'm an alpha doesn't mean we are anything alike."

"No he let me go to school."

"Yes, so that he could cheat on you." Jensen snapped.

Arandi realized he was right and her stomach ached. She had been such a fool.

"That was harsh, I'm sorry."

"A reality dosage I needed." She sniffled.

"No college but a job we'll talk about after we get past all the soap opera melodrama, right now I'm taking you shopping so that you will have something to wear tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent two hours shopping and Arandi was dizzy with all the things Jensen wanted her to have but as she tried on the dress that he had chosen for tonight she began to wonder if maybe this thing could be fun.

She looked at herself in the mirror and the dress was expensively gorgeous with the matching heels, both a blue that matched her eyes.

He stepped behind her hugging her. "Oh yeah this is the one." He rubbed her belly.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just wondering if I filled you with my baby already." He smiled wistfully.

"One thing at a time please." She moaned.

"I can't wait to see you pregnant." He sighed.

"Oh you're a closet whale watcher."

"Shhh don't tell anyone I'll bribe you with cheesecake and great sex." He whispered in her ear.

Arandi laughed but asked seriously. "You don't love me, do you really want to get me pregnant."

Jensen looked at her just as seriously. "Do I have a choice? And maybe we're not in love right now but I feel more for you than I ever did for Lisa."

Arandi looked at herself in the mirror and Jensen, she had mated this perfect man, gorgeous and rich, caring and funny, a lover like no other but the one thing she craved was lost to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The second K' Town city limits came into sight Arandi's stomach lurched she glanced at Jensen who was deep in thought.

"Where are we going first?" She asked.

"Home." He said.

"Your parents' house?"

"No our home, my parents gave me a house for when I settled down and well I guess this is it." He huffed.

"Don't sound so thrilled."

"We've had all of a less than a week to adjust Arandi give me fucking break." He snapped.

Arandi noted to herself to try not to upset Jensen he looked down right intimidating when he was just slightly mad she could just imagine full blown pissed.

They arrived at 'their' house and Arandi couldn't help her mouth falling open. "Just how many kids am I expected to have?"

Jensen laughed as he stepped out of the truck pulling her with him on the driver's side. "A football team at least and that includes bench warmers."

Arandi paled.

"I like to play around a lot." He nuzzled her neck. "My parents thought it best to just give me a big house just in case but it doesn't mean we have to fill all ten bedrooms. Now come on let me show you your new home." He bent to lift her into his arms.

"We're not married." She blushed.

"I still like carrying you over the threshold."

He carried her inside setting her down in front of the staircase. Arandi spun in a small circle amazed. The house was gorgeous fully furnished and clean.

"We have people that keep the house clean and stocked, everything you need is here, you can still go shopping if you prefer to do it yourself and you can redecorate anything you like, this is you home now."

"So this is what it means to fall down the rabbit hole." Arandi sighed.

"I'm the cute crazy bunny." Jensen grinned and wagged his eyebrows. "Wanna touch my fluffy tail?" He pulled her into a kiss lifting her into his arms again. "Let me show you the bedroom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They both stood under the spray of the warm water showering for their dinner party after a couple of hours of intense sex. Jensen had marked her skin again and if they still had a lot of things to get used to, this part they had down pretty well.

Arandi wondered if it could be any better if they were in love.

He was still running his hands all over her body as they cleaned up and she really liked it, she moaned as he pushed into her pressing her into the wall.

"You so very distracting." He moaned into her neck lifting her off her toes with each powerful thrust. Her scent was intoxicating even when she wasn't in heat and he just couldn't get enough of her.

Her body was soft and still firm in all the right places and no one had touched her like that but him and that just made him want to mark her everywhere, his scent heavy on her.

"We're going to be late." She moaned.

"I'll stop if you want." He licked around her ear.

"You better not dare." She groaned grabbing his hands splayed on her belly.

He chuckled and didn't dare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to be sick." Arandi moaned.

"You'll be fine, now come on." Jensen got out of the car they were in now and went around to open the door for her.

"You sure I look ok?" She asked for the tenth time.

"I'm already half hard here." He kissed into her neck.

"Jensen seriously." She pouted.

He took her face in his hands. "You look beyond gorgeous; those heels fuck those heels on those legs." He began to kiss her hotly.

Arandi moaned easily caving because the man looked gorgeous also casual black slacks that fit him perfect with a dress shirt that matched her dress and a blazer.

"I'm guessing this has everything to do with why we were all called to this impromptu dinner." Jared said in an amused tone behind them.

Arandi instantly ducked her head to Jensen's chest and he wasn't sure why but he liked it when she did that, it was as if she knew he would protect her.

"Oh come on now is that anyway to act to your brother in law?" Jared said in mock horror.

"Arandi?" Jade asked. "What's going on?"

Arandi looked up at Jensen.

"We mated TBC inside." Jensen said easily.

Jade pulled Arandi into a hug. "Oh thank God you didn't end up with Hunter."

"Dude Lisa is going to have a nuclear meltdown, the whole time that you've been gone she's been hounding everybody and I mean everybody to find out where you were."

"Yeah and that included me." Another voice cut in. "Finally Victoria told her to fuck off or she was going to be fertilizing the garden." Misha Collins a college friend stepped up with his wife.

"I'm sorry about that but trust me the only thing I planned was getting out of town for a few days but I literally ran into Arandi and well here we are." Jensen put his arm around Arandi. "Darling this is my second best friend but not nearly as close as Jared, Dr. Collins."

"I would choose a doctor instead of CEO for my best friend." Misha scoffed but it was all in good nature.

"Anyway this is my mate Arandi Remington." Jensen continued. "And everything else that you need to be answered will be said inside; I don't want to repeat everything more than once."

"Sounds good to me but I hope we get to eat." Jared sighed rubbing his belly.

"Don't worry I'll alert the kitchen to let you take leftovers." Jensen said as he started to walk pulling Arandi along.

He looked at her and paused. "Arandi it's going to be ok."

"Jensen the thing is that no matter how you put it, it's going to come off as if I trapped you." She murmured to him.

He looked at her seriously. "Did you?"

"No of course not."

"Then let me take care of this trust me alright." Jensen kissed her softly and they headed inside, he pulled her into a room. "I'm going to start the talking then I'm going to come get you."

Arandi nodded and sat down to wait.

Jensen headed to the gathered crowd sitting at a table that had been set in a U shape so that everyone could face the head of the table.

He looked around making sure that everyone was there, his parents, Lisa and her parents, Hunter and his parents, Jared and Jade and both sets of parents, Misha and Victoria and the heads of the Ackles companies.

"Thank you all for coming tonight." He started. "I'm going to get straight to the point and I hope that everyone can please keep a level head." Jensen glared daggers at Lisa and Hunter. "I broke off my so called relationship earlier this week because it wasn't what I wanted."

"So why am I here?" Hunter asked.

"You'll see if you shut up." Jensen growled.

Hunter's father elbowed his son.

"As I was saying, I wanted to announce that I have found my new mate."

Jensen said running his eyes over everyone there and seeing Lisa's face darken. "He settled his gaze on her. "We have already mated." He said with a cocky smirk that he couldn't help.

"You're lying." Lisa yelled.

Jensen walked to the door to get Arandi and she stepped out beside him the room was filled with murmuring and gasps.

"Ladies and gentlemen my lady Arandi Remington." Jensen announced.

Arandi was completely pasted to his side trembling holding his arm for dear life even though he had his fingers laced through hers.

"I met her and knew she was the one, proven immediately when she went into heat only days after we met."

"This is fucking bullshit!" Hunter stood up throwing the chair he had been sitting on back. "She's my omega."

Jensen grinned wickedly lifting Arandi's chin and kissing her firmly. "I really don't think she is."

"You fucking son of a bitch." Lisa screamed running towards Jensen fully intent on back handing him for what she considered his betrayal but instead she found herself on her ass Arandi looming over her.

"You ever try to touch him again bitch and you'll need a fucking wheel chair to get around." Arandi said low and menacingly.

Jensen stared at her with open mouthed amazement and had to squirm a little with sudden tightness in his jeans. "Arandi." He said in a tone for her to stand down. She instantly returned beside him.

"You never fought for me." Hunter called out.

Arandi looked at Jensen and he nodded. "You were never worth fighting for." She said loud and clear.

Jensen smiled with confidence. "You have all the information you need Arandi and I are mated and you two can both take a flying leap and if you chose to challenge this or cause any problems then we can bring all the people that you cheated with, yeah Lisa you too it's remarkable what Vincent and Cameron spilled for the green."

Lisa flushed crimson fish mouthing because she had been ousted.

He turned to the rest of the people. "I don't know about anyone else but I'm hungry."

"Jensen." His mom called clearly wanting to kick Lisa while she was down for calling her a bitch. "When is the wedding son?"

Jensen quirked an eyebrow getting the gist of what his mom was doing. "In six weeks." He said instantly.

Arandi looked at him wide eyed.

Jensen grinned leaning to kiss her neck. "So will you marry me?"

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	6. SETTLING

SETTLING

"Jensen we're mated." Arandi whispered.

"So it's only logical that we make it official right?" Jensen smiled.

"Yes I suppose." Arandi felt completely overwhelmed.

Jensen lifted her hand and slid a ring on to her finger where no one else could see. "Good then."

Arandi looked at the beautiful diamond engagement ring. "When did you get this and how did you know?"

"I got it when we were shopping because I knew Lisa was going to make a scene and trust me I know my momma." Jensen chuckled.

"So now what?" Hunter's voice cut in. "I'm just supposed to walk out of here as if you didn't steal my girlfriend?"

Jensen took a deep breath and cracked his neck before turning to face Hunter. "You can always leave on a stretcher." He threatened his eyes blazing. "Or a body bag."

Hunter took a few steps back.

"As for stealing your girlfriend, I couldn't steal what was never really yours in the first place."

"Dad you have to do something." Lisa was pleading.

"What am I supposed to do Lisa unmate them you need to stop making a mockery of yourself and get a grip." Her father said as he stood up. "Jensen while your actions were less than noble in my book you did what you felt necessary and I congratulate you on your new life, we will now take our leave."

Lisa actually began to stomp her feet and screeched, Jensen really couldn't believe he actually dated her for as long as he had. "Fuck she had to have been drugging me." He whispered to Arandi.

"Either that or you had a fetish for the immature trampy type." Arandi whispered back.

Jensen eyed her then grinned. "I have a fetish for sexy legs in stiletto heels and a fetish for the woman wearing said heels to still have to tippy toe to kiss me."

"You do realize we are not alone right?" Arandi murmured against his chest amused with the fact that Jensen was hitting on her with two exes gaping.

Jensen looked around at all the faces watching with amusement. "Shall we eat?" He deterred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen, Jared, and Misha played pool while the ladies talked, everyone else had left long ago and the friends wanted to drink and celebrate.

"The mighty Ackles has been vanquished." Misha bowed over dramatically.

"Oh fucking kiss this." Jensen growled.

"Dude you are so lucky that you opened your eyes before you ended up with Liszilla." Jared shuddered.

"I don't think I did too badly." Jensen smiled at Arandi. "She is the quintessential lady on my arm and fucking tigress in my bed."

"Who knew?" Jared laughed.

"Oh I know brother, I know." Jensen sighed heavily.

The three men walked to the women and Jensen already having felt heat pooled in his belly most of the night leaned in to kiss his now fiancé.

He motioned for a server and ordered drinks for the table. "Double shot of Petron for myself and a Long Island iced tea for my lady."

"Is that good?" Arandi asked.

"Have you never had one?" Jensen asked.

"I think you forgot that your bride to be is still not of drinking age." Jared laughed.

Jensen had really forgotten that Arandi was barely nineteen while he was twenty four. "It's quite easy to forget." Jensen smirked but he tipped the server extra with a wink so that she wouldn't question Arandi's age.

Arandi took a slow sip of her drink. "This is really good I like it."

"Would I steer you wrong?" Jensen grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen was smiling a huge goofy smile as he watched Arandi loosen up after her fourth Long Island.

He was feeling pretty loose himself losing count of shots.

"We should have an orgy." Misha slurred.

"Alright guys I have to get this drunken fool home before he begins to hump the furniture." Victoria laughed.

"Rain check." Misha called over his shoulder as he stumbled after his wife.

"Dude I don't want to get a DUI." Jared hiccupped.

"How about we share one of those yellow cars?" Jensen laughed.

"You mean a taxi." Jade offered.

"No silly a bus." Arandi giggled.

They all laughed.

"Mr. Ackles Bryon and myself will gladly drive your vehicles home and have our wives pick us up." The bartender offered.

"Thank you Teddy that would be just awesome and add a fifty percent tip to my tab for both of you." Jensen signed the receipt.

Teddy delivered Jensen and Arandi safely to the front door and left with his wife figuring the couple wouldn't have too much trouble getting inside.

"Who invented locks?" Jensen groused. "They fucking suck when you're drunk."

Arandi giggled beside him.

"What's so funny?" He huffed.

"You're cute when you're eyebrows are all hunched together."

Jensen was about to make a retort when he stumbled through the suddenly unlocked door straight onto the foyer floor Arandi falling on top of him.

They both laughed uncontrollably.

"I think I bruised my sacroiliac." Jensen laughed.

"You want me to kiss it?"

"No but you can kiss my lips." Jensen sighed and they kissed for a few minutes and then Jensen stood up wobbly and pulled Arandi up with him they both swayed.

Jensen locked the front door and then headed for the stairs getting a little dizzy he sat down on one of the steps and leaned back.

"What's wrong?" Arandi asked.

"I think I'm drunk." Jensen chuckled.

"Well no fucking shit." Arandi giggled.

"You have a dirty mouth."

"Not yet I don't." She answered hotly rubbing the heel of her hand just right across his crotch.

Jensen moaned loudly leaning back as he spread his legs. She did quick work of his button and zipper and he felt strong burning heat shoot straight through him when her lips wrapped around him.

"Fuck Arandi." He moaned thrusting slowly up as to not make her gag.

She looked at him sinfully and he pulled her up wanted more than this just wanting to be buried deep inside her, he meant to pull her to the bedroom but Arandi was as anxious as Jensen was and the next thing he knew she was straddling him and he was sinking into her.

Fuck she looked so hot like that as he grabbed her hips thrusting deep into her with every thrust down that she had their moans loud through the quiet house.

"You're just so fucking beautiful." Jensen moaned into her lips as they went at it hot and heavy.

Jensen knew nothing but searing hot pleasure filling him from every direction and then nothing else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen woke with a start, his mouth so dry he could barely swallow. He opened his eyes slowly aware that he was on the bed but completely naked and had no idea how he had gotten there.

Arandi was beside him face down completely naked also and the last thing he remembered was having sex on the stairs, hot brain melting sex and somehow he must have gotten them to bed afterwards and just didn't remember.

He groaned, his head pounding keeping rhythm with his pulse. It had been a long time since he had gotten that drunk but he had enjoyed it especially seeing Arandi opened up and relaxed.

He looked at her and smiled looking for his phone knowing he had better get the cure going before she woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi stirred awake at the feeling of kisses on her shoulder and opened her eyes instantly regretting it.

"If you sleep too much you're going to have a worse headache than you do now." Jensen said into her ear quietly.

"I beg you just shoot me please I'll sign a paper saying I made you do it." Arandi groaned.

Jensen laughed. "Sorry I shouldn't have let you drink so much."

"I only had four."

"Darling each glass has four or five shots of different alcohol mixed together so you really had like twenty shots." Jensen explained.

"You're a bastard." Arandi groaned.

"I said I was sorry."

"Well when my brain stops sending Morse code I may forgive you."

"Sit up you need water and grease a plenty." He said.

Arandi was sure she couldn't eat a thing but Jensen made her and she found that the fries helped her more than she thought possible.

Once he was sure he had her feeling better he got into bed next to her, just in pajama bottoms and pulled her close.

"So where do you want to get married?" He asked.

"I get to choose?" She asked in surprise.

"Well of course it is your wedding."

She was quiet for a while. "I always dreamed of getting married on the beaches of the Island of Angels." She said softly, her tone telling Jensen she was sure that he would say no way.

"Isn't that a small island near the Bahamas?"

"Yeah and they call it the Island of Angels because there are five mountains that look exactly like gigantic angels frozen in stone." She sighed wistfully.

"The Island of Angels it is then." Jensen said with confidence.

"How are you going to pull that off?" Arandi asked.

Jensen smiled knowingly. "Darling when I put my mind to something I can pull off miracles."

Arandi only nodded sure that even Jensen couldn't make this dream come true because of the island not being a tourist zone.

"Be prepared for my mom to drag you and your mom through every possible wedding planning thing for the next few weeks." Jensen sighed. "She has only me to marry off so she's going to do it big, your way but big."

Arandi smiled; somehow she didn't see a problem with that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright so Jensen hadn't been exaggerating about his mom's enthusiasm as a wedding planner. She really was going all out.

Arandi wanted her wedding colors to be white and blue but she wanted roses and wasn't' sure how that would work. The next thing she knew her mother in law to be was presenting her the exact color of blue roses she had in mind.

It was a whirlwind and Jensen got to work while Arandi got dragged from one place to another.

Jensen had told Arandi that he didn't want her to go anywhere alone, he still wasn't feeling that she was safe from Hunter or even Lisa for that matter so everyday Arandi was with her mom, Jade, Jensen's mom, or a combination.

She was sitting having lunch with Jensen's mom when Delia got a phone call and had to leave.

Arandi was left on her own so she called Jensen but he didn't answer. She was about to try again when someone grabbed her arm and yanked her away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen was reading over files in his office when his door opened and he looked up to see Lisa.

He berated himself for not having alerted security that she was no longer allowed in any of the Ackles companies.

He glared at her angrily seeing her dressed in her impression of sexy.

"Lisa why can't you let this go while you still have some dignity?" He growled.

"There is no way that you could get over me so easily." She purred rubbing up against him.

"To get over you would mean that I actually cared about you at one time and that was a no go." Jensen said as he pushed her away his dick actually shrinking instead of showing interest.

"You know you want me." Lisa insisted.

Jensen had had it. "Lisa I tried to make this as easy as I could but I'm tired of your bullshit! I have never loved you Lisa being with you was as fucking burden and I had no idea what fun I was missing until I met Arandi."

Lisa's eyes blazed with pure fury. "You won't think that after today."

Jensen's eyes widened and knew instantly that Arandi was in danger; he violently shoved Lisa against the wall. "If anything has happened to my mate I will kill you like the fucking bitch that you are!"

Lisa looked terrified.

"Pamela call security and have this woman taken into custody for assault." He said to his secretary.

Jensen grabbed his things and ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hunter stop this Jensen is going to kill you." Arandi pleaded fighting hard to get Hunter off of her; her heart was pounding in fear. Hunter was going to rape her just to prove a point.

He had dragged her into a warehouse.

"He won't want you anymore after I get what I deserve." Hunter growled ripping at her clothes.

Arandi scratched his face drawing blood and he hack handed her making her dizzy but she fought harder beginning to panic.

Hunter's fingers wrapped around her throat and she kicked and hit seeing the darkness hedging her vision.

Suddenly Hunter was yanked away violently and Arandi coughed with the sudden air that filled her mouth and she saw Jensen, he had found her.

Jensen was on Hunter hitting him viciously but Hunter wasn't alone, three of his cohorts had been standing by and the tides turned on Jensen fast as he was knocked to the ground and then held up for Hunter to take one punch after another to Jensen's stomach.

"You think, you're such the amazing alpha and you're nothing." Hunter spat. "Look at you now."

"A guy that has to have three others hold me down would say that." Jensen responded looking at Hunter with no fear in his eyes. "Is there anything else you need to get off your chest Hunter?"

"I'm going to make you eat that smug fucking look." Hunter screamed.

"Not today." Jensen roared and his movements were too fast to track as he broke loose and knocked each person on their asses with solid vicious blows.

Arandi watch huddled against the wall seeing Jensen's fury unfurl and she feared that Hunter really was going to die today, not that she cared about Hunter but she didn't want Jensen being arrested.

The doors blew open and police stormed in and just like that it was over.

Jensen bloodied and bruised stumbled to Arandi's side and pulled her into his arms; it was all it took for her to break down completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's bad enough that you refused to be taken to the hospital Jensen the least you can to do is be a civil patient." Misha yelled.

"I'm fine Misha just bruised." Jensen growled.

"Oh so you got a medical license since the last time I saw you?" Misha scoffed.

"Just please Misha make sure Arandi's ok, please."

"Oh you want me to clean up the mess you made, that figures, you go in like fucking James Bond finding her with her phone GPS and saving her from being brutality raped and then when she's clinging to you in hysterics you push her away and tell her that she needs to wash Hunter's stench off of herself and leave her standing there with all these strangers. How could anyone be such a hero and a dick all at once?" Misha asked angrily.

"I wasn't thinking fuck Misha first Lisa and then and then seeing Hunter all over her like that and I have a concussion right?" Jensen hedged.

"You would be so lucky super agent dick." Misha said purposely prodding Jensen's bruised torso.

Jensen groaned in pain.

"Does that hurt?" Misha asked sarcastically.

"Is she ok Misha?"

"She's going to be physically fine; she just needs to take it easy for a couple of days. He didn't get anything done Jensen and this was not her fault."

"I told her not to be anywhere alone."

"She tried to call you when your mother left her high and dry, do you want me to wrap your ribs?"

"No I'll manage."

"She's been in the bathroom a long time Jensen, I'm going downstairs to make her some hot tea and you a fucking triple of the strongest shit you have."

Jensen nodded and stared at the bathroom door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi let the hot water fall over her body and she scrubbed hard at her body all over but especially where Hunter had touched her.

She had felt such relief that Jensen had found her and saved her but then he had gone tense against her and pushed her away telling her that she needed to get Hunter's stench off and left her standing there shaking.

He had refused to be taken to the hospital so she had too but Misha was waiting for them at home.

He had said nothing else to her offered her no other comfort so after a quick once over from Misha she had shuffled to the bathroom to do as she was told.

She washed her body over and over until the water ran cold and she already felt chilled to the bone even while the water had been hot.

She stepped out of the shower drying herself with shaking hands and then wrapped another towel around herself, she didn't have clothes to put on and she didn't know what to do.

What was she supposed to do? The reality of what had nearly happened finally hit her and she broke, tears flowing and her breath hitching. Jensen didn't want her anymore what was she supposed to do?

Her chest felt tight and breathing was getting harder. She couldn't stop crying and now she couldn't breathe and she slid to the floor just giving up on it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok he had been a dick it was one of his major flaws when things didn't go his way he tended to take it out on the people around him.

Maybe he had been a little harsh pushing Arandi away like he had but she was covered in Hunter's stench and he knew it wasn't her fault but the fury he felt about what had almost happened made him see red.

She needed him and he had made her feel unwanted.

He knocked on the bathroom door. "Arandi hey you can come out now." He said trying to keep his tone soft.

He got no response. "I'm sorry I was a dick but I was mad and it wasn't at you even though I took it out on you."

Still nothing so he turned the knob.

Arandi was on her side unconscious on the floor and Jensen dropped beside her pain flaring everywhere. "Misha!" He yelled until he heard the pounding of running steps coming up the stairs.

Misha slid into the bathroom and went to work. "She must have had a panic attack here by herself." He said pointedly.

Jensen felt the guilt prodding at him, she was his mate he was supposed to protect her not hurt her but the anger and frustration that he had felt that another man had touched her had short circuited his brain and even now that Misha was touching her to try to help her Jensen wanted nothing more than to push him away.

"You are not honestly jealous of me?" Misha growled incredulously.

"You wanted and orgy." Jensen defended.

"After drinking enough alcohol to stock my bar at home." Misha defended back. "Look Victoria is on her way and I'm going to make sure that you both get plenty of rest so take a shower get comfortable Vicky and I will be here all night if you need anything."

Jensen nodded tiredly carrying Arandi to the bed because pain or no pain no one else was carrying her.

When he stepped out of the shower Victoria was beside Arandi. "She woke up a bit upset I told her that you weren't mad at her so don't make a liar out of me, Misha already gave her something to help her sleep and…."

Jensen startled feeling the sudden burning sting in arm.

"And now get your ass in bed." Misha growled.

"Asshole." Jensen mumbled.

"We'll decide your nickname when you're not drugged." Misha grinned slyly.

Jensen managed to get under the covers close to Arandi, whatever the shit was it was powerful and he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen woke up sore and looked at the clock on the nightstand, somehow having slept an entire night and half of the following day and man did he have to piss.

He sat up slowly and noticed that Arandi wasn't in bed with him and his heart raced, it would serve him right if she left him but she couldn't even if she wanted to not unless he gave her permission.

Using the bathroom quickly, he headed downstairs the scent of something cooking making his stomach growl.

He stepped into the kitchen finding Arandi at the stove in shorts and a tank top and seeing the bruising all over her made him really feel like a jerk.

He cleared his throat but she still startled. "Did Misha and Victoria leave?"

"Misha said we would live." She said not looking at him.

"That smells great." He said enthusiastically.

"I thought you would be hungry."

"It's for me?" He said guilt tearing at him.

"I'm supposed to make sure that you eat." She said her voice even.

Jensen couldn't take it anymore stepping behind her and hugging her tight. "I'm sorry I acted like I did, I let jealousy and possessiveness win over taking care of you and I'm ashamed."

Arandi stiffened up against him. "May I speak my mind?"

Jensen pulled back. "Yes please do."

"I didn't want him to touch me and I fought him hard but if you hadn't gotten there when you did and it had happened Jensen you would hate me more than you do now and where would I be?"

"I don't hate you Arandi why would you think that?" Jensen growled.

"Well you can't possibly love me and the way you made me feel…" Arandi stammered as tears filled her eyes.

"I would have killed him if he had harmed you like that."

"But you would have rejected me forever." She whispered.

Jensen stared at her not liking one bit that she was feeling like this because of his possessiveness. "You're my mate."

"Is that supposed to be enough forever Jensen, I need to know what you would have done to me if Hunter had succeeded." She raised her voice.

The thought made his blood boil. "I would have needed time to adjust but I would not have left you or physically hurt you, fuck Arandi I'm an alpha and you're my mate I'm supposed to not let and not want another man near you let alone touch you."

"Jensen I don't want anyone else." She began to cry feeling lost because although she and Jensen had been thrown together she was his mate and bound to him until they died or he sent her away.

He pulled her into his arms. "Shhh baby it's ok it's over ok and I'm here for a you a day late and about twenty dollars short but I'm here." He soothed trying to hide the pain that he was in from her pressing against his still very sore ribs.

Arandi was the one that jumped back from him. "I'm sorry your ribs."

"I'm fine just sore." He assured her. "You're supposed to be resting." He said noting that she still looked pale.

Right at that moment the back door in the kitchen opened and small robust lady walked in. "Mr. Ackles, why didn't you call me?"

"Forgive me Marie but you were on vacation." Jensen smiled. "I would kiss you but….." He pointed to his ribs with a pout. "Arandi this is our wondrous spark of a housekeeper Marie, Miss Marie my fiancé Arandi Remington."

"My goodness the two of you now up to bed I will finish this…." Marie stared at the pans and sniffed. "Well my boy you at least found one that can cook." She said happily.

Jensen grabbed Arandi's hand pulling her toward the stairs. "Try to always do what Marie asks or she turns into this huge green hulking thing that grunts a lot and breaks things." Jensen mock whispered.

"I heard that…..you're not too old for me to put you over my knee." Marie called.

"You just want to touch my firm ass." Jensen called back laughing.

"Boy you wouldn't know what to do with a woman like me, I could probably teach you a couple of things that would make your toes curl for weeks." Marie chuckled.

Arandi laughed already liking Marie very much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

No matter how hard Jensen tried he couldn't get comfortable and he really didn't want to be a pansy about the pain he felt in his ribs and he sure as hell didn't want Arandi thinking that Hunter had gotten the best of him.

He shifted again and couldn't hold back the groan that pushed from his throat.

"Do I need to call Misha?" Arandi asked softly.

"He gets to needle happy." Jensen said between gritted teeth.

"Maybe you need it."

Jensen thought about it but they had just finished eating and Marie had left to buy what she needed for dinner

He felt her warm hands on his ribs and somehow it felt better and just like that he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days later Jensen sat on the bed with his laptop and phone yelling at Pamela. "What do you mean it's down five percent? Pamela remember the reason I hired you was for your furious nature of keeping my office straighter than a homophobic so bare those fangs damn it and draw blood." He hung up and tossed his phone on the bed with a sigh.

Arandi stood in the doorway with coffee for him and he reached for it as if she had just brought him his life's blood.

She smiled handing it to him as he pulled her down for a quick peck. "You're a fucking angel." He moaned taking the first delicious sip.

Arandi eyed all the files strewn over their bed.

He looked up at her. "The best thing about being the boss is that I can work anywhere I want too."

She sat on the edge of the bed and picked up one of the files and browsed over it.

Jensen watched her curiously smiling thinking any second she was going to ask him what it all meant but instead she kept reading and he noticed her brows furrow.

"Jensen is this supposed to be here?" She asked quietly the look on her face sure that he was going to laugh at her.

Jensen took the file reading where she pointed and frowned. "What the fuck?" He muttered. The file had been one that he was supposed to sign and be done with, it was supposed to have been gone over with a fine tooth comb yet here he was staring at a loophole that would have cost his company millions if Arandi hadn't gotten curious.

"Were you studying corporate law?" He asked.

"Something like that." She sighed.

"Would you do me a favor and scan over the rest of these files?"

Arandi seemed thrilled to be involved and she sat back against the headboard and began to read.

Hours later Jensen was seething that someone in his company had slacked or worse yet were intentionally trying to cost him money. Arandi had discovered three more files that would have cost him nearly thirty million dollars.

"Where is Marie?" Jensen asked.

"She has left for the day."

"Good." He growled yanking Arandi into his lap. "You know you're wearing entirely too much clothes."

"Do something about it then cowboy." Arandi growled.

"Yes ma'am." He kissed into her neck and showed her how much better he was doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want to know how these files got to me ready to sign and it would have cost me millions if I had?" Jensen was saying to everyone sitting around the conference table. "Heads are going to roll and it would be easier if the people responsible would grow a pair and fess up because if I have to pull your head out of your ass you're going to fucking feel it! You have to the end of the day or I do it my way, dismissed!"

He stormed into his office slamming the door and began to pace. He had been furious since Arandi had pointed out the errors and he knew he could deal with it yet he was restless, his chest tight and he wandered if maybe he had reinjured a rib or something. "Fuck what the hell?" He guzzled a bottle of water and sat down to go over new files but he couldn't stop tapping his leg and looking at the time.

Then Arandi walked in for their lunch date and it all went away and his mouth fell open. They were truly bonding and Jensen wasn't sure if he liked the desperation he felt being away from her.

She must have felt it too because as soon as he stood up she was kissing him and he moaned into the sweet taste of finally tasting her lips against his.

They had only been apart five hours, he was so fucked.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading!


	7. THE WHISPER OF ANGEL WINGS

Most of Jensen's friends make cameos in this chapter and since Jensen and Jared have different romances I went ahead and changed everyone else's wives names too except Misha for some strange reason.

THE WHISPER OF ANGEL WINGS

Jensen laughed hard seeing Arandi's dazed look after another day with his mother and hers planning the wedding.

She looked at him angrily with a pout that he just had to kiss away and she sighed against his chest and then giggled. "Laugh it up because you have to go with them tomorrow for the tuxedos and make the final decisions on the menus and cake."

"What? Oh hell no I've got a meeting out of town…."

"Oh no you don't, if I must endure so must you." She growled.

"Or else what?" Jensen asked petulantly.

"I can always spend until the wedding at my parent's house." She smiled defiantly.

"You wouldn't dare?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He lasted three days before he was knocking at Arandi's parent's door begging her to come home because he wasn't feeling good.

He hadn't shaved and he was rumpled up so Arandi worriedly fell for it heading home with him.

Barely in the door he shoved her against the wall kissing her like she was his air tearing her clothes off pushing her over the large arm rest of the sofa and pushing into her with a desperate need.

"You're never allowed to do that again." He moaned slamming into her with bruising thrusts.

She mewled under him but needing him just as much and he brought her to one release after another before he filled her with his own.

"Multiple orgasms is not exactly a threat." She smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me." He growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wedding was upon them before they knew it and it finally hit Jensen that he was getting married even though he was already mated.

The need to make Arandi happy was overwhelming. It had taken some smooth negotiating on his part to get the Island of Angels rented to his friends and family for two and a half weeks, one leading up to the wedding, the rest for the honeymoon.

It had cost him a couple of million dollars but when he told Arandi he gotten the island for their wedding the reaction and reward was well worth it.

Arandi hadn't exactly been raised poor but being a billionaire's fiancé was not hard to get used to especially when Jensen seemed utterly content in spoiling her rotten.

He was flying everyone to the island which he had rented for friends and family, sending most of the actual residents of the island into a tizzy but Arandi was sure that Jensen would make everyone monetarily happy.

She was not regretting one part of mating with Jensen, he never told her he loved her but he took care of her like mates were supposed to do and she felt special. She was falling in love with her mate and she didn't see that as bad thing.

He was very intimidating when pissed off and he was more than a little over protective at times and possessive all of the time but he didn't make her feel like a slave even he when he moaned 'mine' over and over into her neck as he took her with complete animalistic passion.

He was hers to and that mattered more to her than any of the things he gave her.

It came to her attention that Jensen had paid off the parents of Hunter and Lisa to keep them away from her and Jensen or they ran the risk of Jensen bankrupting them and he showed them the proof he had to do it.

Hunter and Lisa disappeared soon after that but Arandi was still afraid to go anywhere alone.

She had watched Jensen deal with the man that had nearly cost him millions and knew in an instant why the Ackles many businesses prospered and she loved that he looked to her now to go over files for him before he signed them, he had even presented her with a paycheck for working for him.

He was giving her ten percent of the money he would have lost if she hadn't had such a keen eye. So she had earned the money and it made her feel important.

She was still a bit disappointed that he wouldn't let her go to college and the job thing had been put on the back burner until they came back from the honeymoon.

She didn't mind because her days had been filled with many other things. She was getting the wedding of her dreams with a man like Jensen, what else could she ask for and the same answer came to her and she would sigh and put it behind her, be grateful for what you have and stop bitching about what you don't.

Yeah, yeah easier said than done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up sleepy head." Jensen kissed into her neck.

"Why? It's still so early." Arandi moaned into her pillow.

"Well then I guess you don't want to go to the Island of Angels or marry me for that matter." Jensen sighed heavily.

Arandi's eyes popped open. "We're leaving today?" She asked in a panic.

"Yup I'm awesome like that getting three extra days to spend with my lovely bride and the rest of all the cohorts in our crazy ass families. We are doing parties darling and you haven't met the rest of my friends. Misha is actually calm and tamed compared to some of the others."

"Dear God help me." Arandi whimpered.

"It won't be that bad, the bachelor party will probably involve strippers though just to warn you and as long as they don't touch you I will allow Chippendales maybe." Jensen didn't look convinced.

"There is only one man that I want to see in a G-string gyrating for me." Arandi purred.

"Oh yeah who is this cad and I'll kick his ass." Jensen growled seductively.

"He's tall, very handsome, has the most amazing green eyes that I have ever looked into but it would be a private dance my mother might try to stuff things in the string and get a bit gropey."

"Ok that's actually going to give me nightmares." Jensen shuddered.

"I haven't even started packing." Arandi moaned.

"Yes you have you just don't remember." Jensen grinned straddled her over the back of the thighs. "Actually Marie packed for you since you basically told her everything you were taking with you from here and whatever else you need we will buy on our one day layover in Miami."

"Mmm well that was easy." Arandi sighed as Jensen massaged her back sensually.

"Mmm and so is making love to you." He moaned pushing into her from this position. "Have to get my fill because once we hit the island I'm not allowed to touch you till the honeymoon."

"However will you manage?" Arandi moaned and Jensen thrust into her.

"Just thinking about how I'm going to ravish you the second we are alone after the wedding." Jensen answered breathlessly. "Fuck you feel so good." He moaned leaning into kiss her shoulder.

Arandi's response was crying out his name as she reached her climax and Jensen joined her seconds later.

Jensen collapsed beside her still kissing her shoulder. "We better get ready we have to be at the airport in two hours."

Arandi rolled to face him pulling him into a slow sweet kiss. "Thank you for this."

"I'm supposed to make you happy." He smiled.

"You do trust me you do."

In seconds they were lost in passion again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having a private jet at their disposal was awesome and joining the mile high club was something Arandi never thought possible but it did explain why everyone else was taking another jet.

Jensen wasn't lying about getting his fill and in every position that he could think of before they were completely spent.

The day in Miami was spent shopping and they were off again the next morning.

The second Arandi laid eyes on the island she was in awe. She had fallen in love with the island just from pictures but seeing it now as they flew over it made her feel like a little girl getting everything she asked for from Santa.

"Absolutely gorgeous. " Jensen whispered beside her.

Arandi nodded absently.

"The island's not bad either." He continued.

Arandi blushed deep getting what he had said and he chuckled, making her blush and obvious new hobby.

It was absolutely amazing to go from twenty degree weather to low seventies, perfect blue skies.

Jensen pulled Arandi into a kiss and had to remember that she was off limits for over a week and he groaned in frustration.

Arandi laughed. "You act as if you have gone without."

"Hey I'm a young virile man with a gorgeously sexy hot fiancé and yeah, I'm constantly horny." He growled.

"You need help."

"I need sex and lots of it." He pouted and then kissed her passionately lost in the moment a shadow falling over them made them pull apart.

Misha was standing close to them with a scrutinizing eye. "Don't stop on my account, I've never seen a tonsillectomy performed quite like that."

"What kind of doctor are you Mish I'll show you how to perform miracles." Jensen grinned and wagged his eyebrows.

Misha visibly shuddered. "I'm afraid my system would go into severe shock to watch you do anything that involves the brow wag."

"You ain't kidding brother." Jared blurted. "Wow this place is something else."

"Thank my bride to be for the wonderful idea, a beautiful summer wedding in the dead of winter." Jensen sighed kissing Arandi again.

"Oh thank God." Another voice cut in. "Tom and I had a bet that you had changed Lisa's name just to get us to come to the wedding." Michael snickered.

"Arandi dear this is Michael and his lovely wife Katelyn, his freaky sidekick is Tom and his wife Alani and the nerdy blond is Chad who so far all women have been smart enough not to marry.

"Screw you Ackles." Chad mumbled but grinned. "There is too much of me to go around and the ladies love me."

Michael and Tom both kissed Arandi on the cheek with large hugs. "Thank goodness you saved him from the creature from the black lagoon." Michael sighed actually doing the sign of the cross as if he was really Catholic.

"Brother Jensen bless thee." Came another voice.

"This island is going to be party central now." Tom grinned wide as Christian and Steve stepped up to hug Jensen and meet Arandi along with their wives Jaclyn and Melody respectively.

"Please remember guys I only rented the island it's not ours to destroy so play nice." Jensen pleaded.

He got four purely wicked grins in return and Jensen groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

By noon everyone invited had arrived and it was mostly friends and family from Jensen's side and coworkers and friends.

Arandi had her dad, mom, sister, an uncle and aunt and five cousins three female and two male, and three friends she had made in college with their boyfriends, Kimmie with Royce, Alexis with Ryan, and Kristen with Channing.

Not many of them had been to a weeklong wedding celebration so they were looking forward to it especially since Jensen didn't do anything half assed.

Once most of the people had arrived they sat outside at a multitude of round tables to have lunch.

Jensen stood to greet everyone. "Welcome everyone that has joined us in this time of extreme happiness. I expect everyone to have a good time or else. There are a million and three things to do on this island so enjoy. There is horseback riding, sailing, cliff diving, tennis, golf, scuba diving and the list goes on. If you can't find something to do you must be dead. Now enjoy your lunch go out and have a blast and be back for the tonight's party which will have the cowboy theme so ride em' cowboys and girls. There will even be a mechanical bull so prepare."

Everyone cheered and then got up to get their buffet style lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All I can say is wow Jenny boy." Michael laughed. "You did well for yourself with that lady."

"Can you get your gutter mind off my fiancé and don't call me Jenny." Jensen growled. "Besides your wife is going to hurt you and make it look like an accident if you don't stop ogling my soon to be wife."

Michael grinned slyly. "Even my wife thinks she's hot."

"Ok if you even say the word threesome in the next few days I will hurt you and make it look like an accident." Jensen should be used to Michael's mind set but he had a bad habit of crossing the line on a regular basis.

"I'm just grateful she found you and saved you from eternal damnation before you even died." Tom huffed.

"Gee you guys make it sound like you didn't like Lisa." Jared scoffed.

"Alright I know that I was with her a little longer than any sane person should have been but what can I say she was drugging me." Jensen deducted.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did." Misha grumbled. "I need a blood sample."

"Keep your damn needles away from me. It's over guys more than over." Jensen sighed staring from the sail boat where he and his friends were currently drifting along at Arandi walking on the beach with the women she had fast become friends with and her sister.

"Be still Jensen's libido I think young Ackles is in love." Christian whispered at his ear.

Jensen cleared his throat loudly as he got a bit flushed. "Maybe I am and so what I lucked out to meet her when I did."

"That you are my man that you are." Jared laughed then shoved Jensen into the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen was annoyed beyond belief; he was having a blast with his friends and family but being away from Arandi was making him quite antsy.

It was probably better being away from her though because being near her without being able to be with her. "Fuck." He threw a shoe across the room. "Ok I can do this."

He grabbed his cowboy boots and slipped them on, he had no idea how well Arandi could dance, he had no doubt that she could because he had seen her more than once swaying to music at home.

He looked in the full length mirror at his tight jeans and shirt and adjusted his black cowboy hat. He was dressed to impress and although he wouldn't mind impressing one and all there was only one whose attention he wanted wholly.

"It's up to me to save some horses." He winked at himself in the mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen realized soon enough that he wasn't the only one that was there to impress as he strutted into the club.

His mouth gaped slightly as his eyes fell on Arandi in sprayed on jeans and a bare back bandana shirt.

Man he really had lucked out and just wow. He felt an arm around his shoulder and an ice bucket was thrust in his hands.

"If you drool on the floor someone might fall." Steve said in his ear with a laugh.

"Yeah you guys should all be comedians." Jensen groused.

"Seriously Jen Christian and I are going to sing a couple of songs how about you join us?"

"I'll give it some thought." His mind working on that he could impress Arandi with his vocal skills.

"You sing like a pro dude you know that will set her heart to pitter patter." Jared added with a smirk.

"It's not my fault that you guys are jealous of my talents." Jensen defended.

"Yet you don't have a band or any records Mr. Ego." Christian chimed in.

"Holy sweet love of the woman's sweet anatomy." Chad said in awe.

"Dude you even say a comment about my wife's body and I will physically harm you." Jensen warned.

"She's not your wife yet." Chad smirked.

Jensen turned a murderous look at him.

"I'm kidding alpha dog, geez." Chad backed off quickly.

"Down boy down." Jared gently patted Jensen's arm.

Jensen growled furiously making everyone laugh. "So I'm going to dance with my lady you guys dance with yours." He walked towards Arandi and her smile was golden.

"Well hello there beautiful, someone like you shouldn't be alone." He whispered into her ear as he hugged her.

"I'm not alone my fiancé is here with me."

"Oh is he, well he really should keep a better eye on you." Jensen continued. "Or someone like me could just lead you to the dance floor and dance the night away with you."

"Oh dear whatever shall I do." Arandi feigned fear.

"Dance with me if you can." Jensen smiled seductively.

"I'll try to keep up."

Jensen knew how to dance his mother had made him take every lesson available when he was younger so that he would shine at any dance he attended and he had learned quite well and he was quite pleasantly surprised to learn that Arandi could keep up and moved with him in perfect form.

They danced for a while and sat to have some drinks and talk to their friends and family and Jensen held tightly to Arandi's hand sending what he hoped was the overall message for no one to come near her to dance with her.

They were having a great time with their country theme and even did the Cotton Eye Joe.

After much nagging and persistent effort Christian and Steve got Jensen on stage where he outdid himself performing in his smooth velvety voice singing to Arandi.

She blushed in pleasure that he could sing so well and was trying so hard to make the night fun for her.

She really loved the fact that Jensen paid so much attention to her and made her feel special.

Jensen motioned Arandi on stage wanting for her to sing with him, he figured her voice couldn't be too bad.

His smile nearly broke his face when he heard her angelic voice mixing with his and soon the entire crowd was clapping and cheering for more.

They kept surprising each other learning new things about each other and enjoying each other's company.

Jensen though was finding it hard to keep his hands off of his fiancé and kissing her only added heat to his bones so he drank a little more than he should have and why was that fucking bartender staring at his lady?

Jensen kept glaring toward the bar and things only got more heated when the bull riding came into play. Jensen was the only one that made the eight second ride but when the woman rode at a much slower pace Arandi stole the show by making the ride look super erotic and Jensen was so hard it was painful.

The fucking bartender though was irritating him with the way he watched Arandi.

"Jensen where are you going?" Arandi asked as Jensen stormed off rather harshly.

"I have to discuss boundaries with sir jerks off a lot." Jensen growled as he walked toward the bar.

Jared got up and followed knowing the look in Jensen's eyes.

"You know that woman you keep staring at is the one getting married?" Jensen growled at the bartender.

"She's very beautiful." The man answered.

"And very taken…by me." Jensen lowered his voice in warning.

The bartender took a step back. "No offense intended man I was just looking."

"There is a thin line between looking and eye fucking." Jensen growled gripping he edge of the wooden bar so hard it cracked.

"Dude really I'm sorry." The bartender said nervously.

Jared put his hand on Jensen's shoulder. "It's not worth it Jensen."

"If you still want to have a job I suggest that you back the fuck off." Jensen warned murderously. He looked at Jared grateful for him being there and keeping him out of jail.

"Men are going to look Jen." Jared said softly.

"I know that Jay but fuck he took it to a whole different level."

Arandi had stood waiting for him back at the table where they were sitting. She looked flushed and worried.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You didn't do anything Arandi you can't help that you're so beautiful." Jensen answered as he pulled her into a hot kiss.

They kissed until someone clearing their throat brought them around.

"You know that you have to wait." Arandi's mom giggled.

Jensen sighed heavily not daring to turn around because he was still rock hard. "We were just kissing." He defended.

"Save it for later my boy." Jensen's dad laughed.

"Fuck." Jensen groaned burying his face into Arandi's neck.

The night dwindled down and more than half the people were tipsy and beyond.

Jensen had tried to calm horniness with drinking and was swaying precariously as he kissed Arandi good night before Jade dragged her away.

Jensen ran his hand over his face and began the walk back to his room.

He was half way there when a tall blond stepped in front of him.

"Hey Jensen." She said seductively.

Jensen leaned into the wall as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you Brooke Arandi's cousin?"

"Yeah that's me." She smiled running her hand along Jensen's arm slowly. "She's very lucky."

"Thanks I guess." Jensen said stepping back.

"I was just thinking since you're not married yet." Brooke whispered stepping into Jensen's personal space.

Jensen huffed a breath and looked around him and then grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi had been riled beyond belief that they had to walk away from Jensen when she knew that he needed relief and though she knew that they couldn't have sex she wanted to help him out somehow.

She snuck out of her room to make her way to Jensen and froze as she came around the wall and saw Jensen standing rather close to her cousin Brooke and it was very evident on the way that Brooke was leaning towards Jensen what she was after.

Arandi could barely breathe as she watched the scene unfold before her because Jensen didn't look uninterested and her chest constricted painfully as she watched Jensen lean in to kiss Brooke and her dreams shattered to pieces.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	8. COLLISION OF SOULS

Lots of potty mouth syndrome.

COLLISION OF SOULS

Jensen couldn't believe the audacity of Arandi's cousin hitting on him while he was drunk and knowing damn full well that he was marrying Arandi. Some fucking family she had.

He was going to make her regret it and he was running through his mind how to tell Arandi that her cousin was a slut.

"You're not married yet." Brooke purred.

"You have a point but there is a problem with that." Jensen said in a flirty tone leaning in to make it seem as if he was interested.

He caught Arandi's scent in the next second but his game was already in play and he hoped that she wasn't reading this wrong.

"What's the problem?" Brooke asked totally thinking her claws had struck gold.

"I wouldn't risk losing my beautiful sexy mate for a skanky whore like you." Jensen said evenly and proceeded to throw up all over her.

Brooke's scream of shock and disgust was worth everything.

"I wouldn't try to lie about this either bitch." Jensen hissed pointing at the security camera close to them.

"You fucking dick!" Brooke screamed and reared back to slap him only to have her arm grabbed by Arandi and shoved into the wall.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Arandi growled at her.

"He was flirting with me earlier." Brooke defended.

"I said hi to you when you were introduced to me." Jensen huffed.

"You just couldn't stand that I have someone like Jensen could you?" Arandi hissed.

"No one could get that fucking lucky." Brooke replied angrily.

"I'm the one that got lucky bitch." Jensen said pulling Arandi back towards him. "Don't bother baby we'll send her home in the morning."

"You can't do that."

"Yeah we can." Arandi yelled.

By now other people had gathered around to witness the event.

"Are you ok?" Jensen asked Arandi.

"For a moment I thought you were going through with it, I'm sorry." Arandi wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I made it look real not your fault, now you go get some rest ok." He caressed her face wanting to kiss her but not able to because he hadn't rinsed his mouth yet.

Brooke's parents were chastising her for her behavior and apologizing profusely to Jensen afraid that he would reciprocate being that he was so influential.

"You need to keep you daughter away from me and my fiancé." Jensen had growled.

Finally everything had settled and everyone headed back to their rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen groaned as he rolled over on his bed, one for being alone and two for the hangover he sported.

Thankfully Jared arrived with the greasy cure and he was ready to go to their day of golfing.

They had a blast playing golf Jensen and Jared style and raced the golf carts.

This night was Latin night so Jensen dressed in some nice fitting jeans with a dress shirt that brought out his eyes untucked open at the chest and sleeves rolled up.

He could hardly wait to see what Arandi was wearing and he wasn't disappointed.

She was wearing a tight black dancing dress with slits that would flare out when she danced and heels that made her legs look entirely delicious to Jensen. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he gave a little groan of another icy shower after they were done dancing.

He shifted his eyes around to see who else was ogling but he caught no one this time.

Arandi walked up to him and stood in front of him. They just stared at each other as the smiles on their faces grew wider and wider until Jensen pulled her into a kiss

"The way you look in that dress should be illegal." He whispered to her. "The things that I want to do you after I get you out of that dress are illegal in at least thirty states."

Arandi blushed and buried her face into his chest. "You are something else."

Jensen only smiled wickedly as he pulled her toward the bar and he yelled above the music. "Body shots!"

The bartenders instantly filled the bar with all the necessities and Jensen put the salt on Arandi's neck and the lime wedge in her mouth. He then took the greatest joy in slipping the shot glass into her cleavage.

Then with another wicked smiled he leaned in and licked a long stripe up her neck and dipped his mouth kissing her breast before taking the shot with his mouth and slamming it back and then going for the lime making sure to get a hot kiss into the mix.

Jensen looked into and Arandi's eyes and saw the desire in them and fuck he wanted her right the fuck now.

All around them all their friends were enjoying their own body shots.

"I'm going to die of blue balls before we even make it to wedding." He growled trying to discreetly adjust himself.

Arandi only smiled helplessly.

After a few more shots Jensen pulled Arandi to the dance floor where the Latin beats thrummed through the air.

His erection wasn't going to go down at all as she gyrated against him and fuck she could dance but Jensen could tell she was holding back, probably shy and being submissive.

Jensen put his hands on her hips pulling her close. "Dance baby, you forget that everyone else is here and you dance just for me." He commanded and she complied.

Focusing entirely on him she let loose and mesmerized him with the way she moved her body against him, with him as they danced the lambada and salsa and whatever else came their way.

He spun her and slid his body against her as she leaned so far back he thought that her back might snap but fuck she was beautiful.

She smiled wide to see Jensen focused entirely on her with intent peeked interest and the huge bulge in his jeans and she didn't want him to suffer tonight but she needed to hear it from him as much as she wanted to just do it.

Jensen watched her closely and he wasn't sure what he was reading in her eyes but he thought what the hell the lights were dim enough. He pulled her close as they danced.

"I need you." He breathed in her ear.

Seconds later he felt her hand sliding down between them and he gasped at the sensation of the touch since he had already been hard for hours.

This wasn't what he meant but fuck it felt good and his head fell back and his lips parted on a moan as he tried to keep dancing.

She was driving him to the edge so deliciously fast and he clung to her not even caring that they were surrounded by people. She moved her hand firmly over the tip of his erection and the friction was like fire.

He kissed her intensely and she swallowed his moan as he shot his load in his pants his body trembling with pleasure and oh fuck yeah he had so needed that.

He continued to kiss her through the aftershocks then looked into her eyes and her smile of satisfaction made him grin like a goof.

"Thank you, you saved my life." He said.

"You're welcome." She answered and they kissed.

Jensen suddenly became aware of the rapidly cooling stickiness in his boxers and he made a face. "I'm going to go clean up you go sit with Jared and Jade."

He was only gone a few minutes and they continued dancing and having a blast through the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days of fun and the night continued through and two nights before the wedding they were having a luau.

Jensen's mouth dropped and he was instantly ready to send Arandi back to her room to change when he saw her in her two piece white bikini that had 'bride' stamped across her backside.

"You don't like it?" She asked as she saw the face he was making.

"I like it." He said curtly. "And so does every other fucker."

She lowered her eyes. "Every other fucker here does not matter to me."

"So not the point darling." He growled looking around him.

Arandi enjoyed his attention but his possessive jealousy was over the top some days.

He was definitely the alpha he was cut out to be.

He finally relaxed and started having fun but he didn't move far from her side at all. Then a line of woman came dancing out in grass skirts and pulled Arandi away draping her in skirt too and Jensen watched slacked jaw as she picked up the rhythm of the other woman easily and her hips were amazing.

Everyone was watching and it made Jensen squirm he should get used to the fact that his fiancé and soon to be wife was gorgeous and so his.

He let out a whoop and jumped up grabbing a grass skirt and then joining the women and began to dance. The crowd went crazy and soon everyone was doing the hula.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bachelor night Jensen thought he was going to have way more fun than he was having now. All he could do was wonder what Arandi was doing and whether or not she was having too much fun.

The strippers didn't even compare to who was marrying so his interest was less than peaked and he rudely pushed the one trying to give him a lap dance away.

"Jensen are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." Jensen snapped as he slammed back the drink in front of him.

"You're supposed to be enjoying your last night as a single man." Jared grinned patting his back.

"I haven't been single since the cabin." Jensen moaned as the admission sank in.

Jared laughed whole heartedly.

"Jensen are you ok?" Misha asked.

"Why is everyone asking me that?"

"Because you are in the middle of a full blown party in your honor with strippers and lots of alcohol and you're moping." Steve responded behind him.

"I'm getting married tomorrow." Jensen answered.

"More reason to party." Chris chuckled.

Jared threw his arm around Jensen's shoulders. "Dude relax and kick back tomorrow you marry her and then you get to do whatever you want to her and with her."

Just the thought make Jensen rock hard and he missed her even more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi had had to fake drunk to get away from the party to be alone and she took a long hot shower to get the smell of the male stripper off her before Jensen picked up on it.

She had not enjoyed that one bit and she didn't want Jensen upset with her on their wedding day.

Her heart raced as it dawned on her that she was going to be married and Mrs. Jensen Ackles tomorrow.

She curled up on her bed after a swig of Nyquil determined to get some sleep because she didn't want to be the bride with the black baggy eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen sat in his room getting ready to go to bed having faked drunk to get away from his well-meaning friends.

He had to fight the urge to check up on Arandi taking Jared's words that tomorrow was their day and then he was going to ravish her hot sexy body.

He had begged Misha for a sleeping pill and he felt it kicking in, falling asleep with a hard on and a smile of things to come.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	9. WITH THIS RING

Sexual content.

WITH THIS RING

Arandi was sure that she was going to be exhausted by the time the actual wedding happened being dragged from one place to another for her hair and her makeup and her nails.

She was very glad that her dress was the step into and zipped up kind.

All her friends and family chattered around her excitedly and she could only think of Jensen.

She felt so hot and clustered up and she suddenly realized that her heat was starting, this was going to be perfect hitting her honeymoon in heat and that was going to be so very interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen paced in his room doing everything that he could to not chew on his nails, he looked at himself for the hundredth time in the mirror checking the tuxedo as if it had changed at all in the last ten seconds that he had checked it last.

When had he become such a fucking pansy?

He hadn't seen Arandi for over a day and the only thing that kept him sane was the fact that she wasn't that far off with his mom and hers and all the other women.

Not to mention the fact that he was only a few hours away from finally fucking like a horny bunny.

He smiled, he could do this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen stood at the make shift alter on the gorgeous beach waiting for his bride to join him.

The scene was gorgeous the sun slowly setting blue and white roses everywhere and lace and ribbons. The weather absolutely gorgeous.

The sound of the waves the music until the wedding march began and Jensen grinned huge.

Jensen barely noticed any of the wedding precession waiting for Arandi.

There was just suddenly bridesmaids in front of him and blue and white rose petals everywhere.

He felt Jared elbow him and he turned to see the blinding smile which he matched.

He turned back in time to see Arandi coming toward him and somehow he managed to smile wider.

She looked so beautiful and oh yeah he was a lucky bastard.

Her dad passed her hand to him and Jensen picked up her scent in the next second. She was in heat and things had just gotten way more interesting.

He could hardly process a thing barely able to concentrate on the words and not jump her then and there. Her beautiful smile radiant.

He barely let the 'I now pronounce you' get said before he was kissing her hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The reception, who invented this shit when they needed to be mating right the fuck now.

They kissed and touched fighting the urge to give in to a hit and run.

Jensen kissed her neck breathing her in deeply, this was fucking torture.

They cut the cake listened to speeches and danced with what seemed like every person there and their grandmother and a couple of their dogs Jensen was sure.

Then blessedly it was time to go head off to the beach house where they would be alone for the next week.

They said their goodbyes to their guests since many of them would be leaving the following day.

Jensen hugged his friends who had behaved amazingly well and they hugged each other with sobs of 'our little boy has grown up' which made Jensen roll his eyes but he laughed.

Jensen climbed onto the horse and pulled Arandi side saddle in front of him and they rode away toward their honeymoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen carried his bride across the threshold of the house and set her down just inside the door.

The place was one huge room with a large heart shaped bed with sliding glass doors that faced the beach.

Arandi lifted onto her toes to kiss him hungrily. "I need you."

"I've got you baby." He whispered into her lips slowly unzipping her dress and watching it puddle at her feet. "You're so beautiful."

"And I'm all yours." She said softly.

"Yes, you are baby girl." He moaned his erection throbbing painfully against his zipper. He felt her hands undoing his belt and zipper and his lips parted in a loud moan.

"Show me baby."

"Fuck you're killing me." He growled lifting her again and taking her to the bed, lying her down gently. She looked up at him her eyes lust blown as she watched him undo her bra and pull down her panties for her.

He crawled over her slowly. He kissed her all up her body as she trembled under him needing him so badly.

He spread her legs slowly taking in her heated sent and his brain began to shut down as he dipped his tongue to taste her and felt her buck up against him wanting more.

God he loved her like this, so needy and just so gorgeous for him and only him.

"Mine." He growled kissing up her torso and sinking his teeth into her neck, he slid into her as she cried out his name and animalistic lust took over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen leaned back against the head board Arandi snug on his lap with him locked deep inside her.

She sighed contentedly against his neck feeling the never ending pleasure pulsating through her with every movement Jensen made.

She was sure that she was falling in love with him but she didn't dare say a word afraid to upset him. This was good and she didn't want to ruin it.

She needed him wanted him and wanted to feel him again hard and fast without a thought she bit into his neck and he moaned loud full of instant desire feeling the mark on his neck and he had her on her back in the next moment slamming into her hard making her breathless.

He was relentless with his endeavor growling as he pinned her to the bed claiming her again.

The intensity was overwhelming, the pleasure overpowering and Arandi slipped away into a perfect wave of bliss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arandi wake up baby you're scaring me." Jensen murmured against her neck.

He had been so all consumed by his passion that he wasn't even sure how long Arandi had been passed out before he noticed that she wasn't moving.

He was still snug inside of her.

She moaned softly and opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry it was just so intense my brain shut down." She mumbled sleepily.

"I can live with that." He grinned smugly.

"Don't let it go to your head." She yawned.

Jensen laughed at the unintended pun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They did a million things that week on the island hiking to every landmark on the maps and swimming in the most gorgeous water and waterfalls that they had ever laid eyes on.

They made love on the rocks with the splash of the cool water hitting their heated skin.

Everything they did led to extreme rounds of heated exotic sex and neither of them saw anything wrong with that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen looked at the sadness in Arandi's eyes that they had to leave the beautiful island and he wanted nothing more than to make it go away.

"We'll come here every year for our anniversary." He promised.

Arandi smiled loving the idea of coming back to the piece of heaven on earth.

They boarded the jet and headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have been back two weeks Jensen and you haven't even brought up the talk about me getting a job." Arandi pushed because she was bored out of her mind being at home alone all day.

Sure she went shopping with her mom and sister but she couldn't do that every day.

Jensen had bought her the exact car she wanted regardless of price and he had taught how to drive stick shift which she found exhilarating and they broke in her car during the lesson.

Jensen was positive for the rest of his life he would get hard anytime he saw a gear shift.

"Arandi I feel better if you don't work, you don't need to do anything but look beautiful and make sure that I eat oh and fuck my brains out at least twice a day."

"I'm being serious Jensen." Arandi whined.

"And so am I." He said sternly.

She lowered her eyes knowing that was the end of that conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen sighed loudly as he watched Arandi dust the same spot for fifteen minutes, her mind far and away.

He was horny wanted to be deep inside of her but he was getting a bit tired of always being the one to instigate.

It looked as if he was going to have to teach her a lesson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jensen please." Arandi moaned when he pulled away from her parted legs with a devilish smile.

He had been eating her out until she was insane with desire.

"Please what?" He asked low and sexy skimming his fingers through her wetness just over her pleasure spot.

"Jensen I need you." She pleaded trying to pull him over her.

He stood up and walked across the room to look out the window.

He heard her exasperated moan. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for you to come get what you need." He replied evenly.

"But I…." Arandi stammered.

"From now on Arandi I don't want to be the only one that comes to you when you need me or want me I want you to come to me not wait for me to come to you, are we clear?"

"Yes, dove crashing into the plate glass window clear." She said suddenly beside him and before he knew it he was on the floor on his back and she was riding him as if her life depended on it and oh fuck yeah this had been a fanfucktastic idea as he came so hard that he saw stars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later he sat at his desk going over files when Arandi walked in without a word.

He was about to get up and kiss her but she leaned in kissing his neck and pushed his legs apart and dropped to her knees.

Jensen was hard in three point two seconds the way she licked her lips and unzipped his pants.

She made him come undone with nothing but her tongue…..twice and he was hoarse from calling her name and panting it was so fucking insanely hot.

He was sure he had pulled a muscle from arching away from his chair to meet her lips and just when he thought she was done she straddled him and proceeded to fuck him stupid.

Oh fucking yeah getting her to loosen up had been the best idea of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

So yeah the sex was fanfucktastic but in between she moped around the house and Jensen knew she needed an outlet of some type and after prodding Jade for answers he came up with the perfect solution.

He walked in from work and she was sitting at the breakfast bar on her laptop. He headed straight towards her and kissed her on the neck and handed her a package.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Open it."

She opened the package which turned out to be a book and Arandi's eyes widened seeing her name across the cover.

"Jade told me that you dreamed of being a writer and she got a hold of something you wrote for me and I found you a publisher."

Arandi looked at him slacked jawed.

"They loved the story concept of two brother traveling the US hunting supernatural beings and creatures. Your first book has been published and they want at least ninety nine more." He grinned brightly at her.

Arandi wondered if he had any idea just how much this meant to her and that if she had had any doubts before she was completely sure she was in love with him now.

He was making her dreams come true and she now had a job making her own money.

She threw herself in his arms and showed him her gratitude.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dude do you get any sleep?" Misha asked Jensen when he met him for lunch.

Jensen yawned and grinned. "Not much but it is so fucking worth it." He shuddered remembering the way Arandi had joined him in the shower and sucked his brain right out the slit of his dick.

"Too much sex can kill you man." Misha laughed.

"Then I am going to die a happy man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked hand in hand through the carnival, Jensen had already won her three stuffed bears and she had given him a blow job on the Ferris wheel.

Her life was going better than she could have ever imagined.

She found herself on her ass the next moment.

"Watch where the fuck you're going." Some man was yelling at Jensen.

"You're the fucking moron that knocked my wife down." Jensen was yelling back. "Arandi are you alright?" He asked gently pulling her to her feet and the whole world swayed.

She saw the flash of silver and yelled her warning to Jensen but he didn't move fast enough and she heard the stomach churning sound of tearing flesh and Jensen gasping in pain.

The other man was running away as Jensen fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

Arandi sank beside him seeing the crimson that was taking over the color of his hands.

He fell against her and she pulled him onto her lap as he gasped in pain.

"Someone call 911!" She yelled trying to move his hands so that she could apply pressure.

"Arandi." He gasped.

"Jensen stay with me please just stay with me." She cried.

Jensen looked into her eyes sputtering out harsh breaths and speckles of blood. "I love you baby." He whispered.

His eyes fluttered closed and his head lolled to the side and he was still, too fucking still and Arandi screamed.

He had finally told her that he loved her and his life's blood covered her hands.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	10. A PAIN SO PLAIN

Sexual content and Jensen shows his dark side.

A PAIN SO PLAIN

"Arandi wake up." Jensen struggled to hold her down and she thrashed and cried out his name, tears streaming down her face. She had to be having a horrible dream but he was having one hell of time waking her up.

He didn't want to do it but he felt he had no choice when yelling and shaking her had no effect and he smacked her across the face.

Arandi sucked in air stunned at the sudden sting but she finally opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Jensen oh my God Jensen." She cried burying her face in his neck in a vicious hug.

"I'm right here baby what the hell were you dreaming about?"

Arandi looked at her hands honestly expecting to find the blood that had been so vivid in her dream and her stomach lurched. "You died in my arms." She jumped up trying to make it to the bathroom but moving so fast made her dizzy and she threw up where she stood or was trying to stand anyway.

"I'm sorry." She stammered.

"It's ok Arandi it happens now let's get you cleaned up and back in bed." Jensen said soothingly not wanting to upset her more than she already was.

"Jensen I don't feel good." She slurred and he barely caught her as her eyes rolled and she fell.

"Arandi?" Jensen called getting her back on the bed.

She looked so pale and felt so hot.

Not wanting to take any chances he carried her to his car called Misha and sped to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's going to be fine Jensen she has that nasty virus going around and with lots of fluid, rest and TLC she will be back on her feet in no time."

Jensen sighed in relief half having expected Misha to tell him that she had three weeks to live.

He did exactly was he was told wanting Arandi at a hundred percent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi still felt tired after her bout with that nasty virus but she was back up and her appetite was in full force.

Jensen had called her to meet him for lunch and to go ahead and get them a table at Gerard's.

She was about to walk inside when someone called her name and she jumped.

"Arandi it's me Charlie from college, man it is good to see you, when you just dropped out of sight with no word we were worried about you." He hugged her close.

Arandi pulled back as fast as she could. "Sorry I didn't have chance to tell you all good bye but things just happened so fast."

"We read in the paper that you managed to nab Jensen Ackles you lucky bitch." Charlie poked.

"We're married and mated." Arandi stressed because at one point Charlie had hit on her relentlessly.

"Well when do we get to meet him?"

"Is right now good for you?" Jensen's voice suddenly boomed from behind Arandi and he pressed close to her.

"Oh my Jensen Ackles in the flesh." Charlie stammered. "I'm Charlie Stewart." He held out his hand.

Jensen glared at the outstretched hand and then took it roughly. "Jensen Ackles Arandi's husband and mate." He growled.

Charlie winced at the pressure in his hand and gaped at Arandi. "I….um….well look at the time I should be heading out." He quickly pivoted and hurried away.

Arandi didn't even dare look up at Jensen she could feel the anger streaming off of him. She had tried to fend Charlie off but to Jensen it wasn't enough.

"And that's the other reason I didn't let you go back to college." He said as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away. Yeah so he had sent her there to get them a table on her own and men just didn't get it. She was taken, she was his so fuck the hell off.

"I thought we were having lunch." She said softly trying to keep him calm even as her arm throbbed from the killer grip that he had on it.

Jensen suddenly stopped leaning into her. "You let him touch you?"

"Jensen he came out of nowhere and I didn't have a chance to react." She defended.

"Or maybe you didn't want too." He accused the veins in his neck standing out his eyes hard and cold.

"Jensen you can't be serious." She murmured trying to hold back the tears of anger and hurt.

"Crying is not going to fucking help you." He growled yanking her back into motion.

She stumbled along trying valiantly to keep up with his longer stride until they reached his truck which he pushed her into on the driver's side and he climbed in after her.

She rubbed at her bruised arm her heart pounding.

He pulled into traffic and sped away his nose flaring furiously.

"You don't trust me?" She asked taking the risk of infuriating him more.

He slammed on the brakes veering the truck into a patch of trees and parking. "Trust you? It's not about you Arandi it's about all these worthless little horny worms that want to get there tiny dicks inside you and taint you. I can smell him on you and I'm the only one that is supposed to scent you. What do I have to do to make you and everyone else understand that you are mine and only mine? What Arandi what?"

She could do nothing but tremble beside him, could literally feel his gaze burning into her skin until he wretched her head up to make her look at him.

His eyes blazing dark green with anger and possessiveness.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He stared into her eyes then crashed his lips into hers with lip bruising force and she gasped but dared not pull back.

He climbed out of the truck dragging her after him and pinned her against the truck. She was wearing a skirt and blouse with heels. He pushed the skirt up as far as he could ripping her stocking and panties away as if they were tissue.

He unzipped his pants and pulled his throbbing erection free. He lifted her up with such ease and slammed into her brutally taking her breath away. "I'm going to fuck that smell off you do you hear me?" He roared ramming in harder and harder and all she could do was hold on and groan.

Even like this he made her reach one orgasm after another and she felt them to her core.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember your own fucking name because you're mine, mine, and mine." He pounded into her and she was sure she was going to be bruised everywhere.

He ripped her blouse sinking his teeth into her breasts making her cry out in pain and he dug his fingers into her ass cheeks. "Say it."

"I'm yours." She panted against the pain. "Completely yours."

"Yes!" He groaned pulling out of her and setting her down, he spun her around grabbing her hips roughly and slamming into her from behind taking her up on her toes and she moaned loud. His face buried in her neck growling in possessiveness.

"No one else can make you feel like this." He hissed sliding into her at an angle instantly pushing her into another orgasm and her legs were trembling.

He was nowhere near done and she just held on for the ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They rode home in silence and he still looked pissed and totally debauched.

He had fucked her forty ways from Sunday and she was going to feel it for days, hell weeks.

She could barely keep her eyes open as she tightened his jacket that he had draped around her once they were done. He had ruined her outfit and her panties now decorated a tree on the side of the road.

"We have a dinner with an important client tonight, I'm on the verge of signing one of the biggest deals ever."

Arandi nearly started sobbing, she couldn't handle dinner with strangers after what he had done to her. Her stomach was empty and she was hurting everywhere and she just wanted to shower, eat something light and crash. Not sit for hours entertaining clients.

"Jensen I don't feel good." She tried.

"It's not up for debate Arandi take a shower, I'll have Marie make you some soup then you can take an hour nap, this is a big deal for me."

Arandi nodded tiredly and moved to do what she was told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen watched Arandi sleep as he rubbed the back of his neck seeing all the bruising on her body done by him because of his insane jealousy but it was his right, she was his

"Wake up Arandi you have half an hour to get ready I let you sleep a bit longer."

Arandi pulled herself up wincing at every ache and pain that dominated her body and her stomach lurched but she bit it back.

She took another quick shower to wake herself a bit and quickly pulled the respectable business man's wife look together.

She was more than relieved when Jensen gave his approval and they made the restaurant with minutes to spare.

Arandi played her role and Jensen played his and had the older clients charmed but she was so tired and her stomach was raging war on her.

She just needed to make it a little longer and Jensen looked so happy and a happy Jensen was the best thing possible but God hated her for some reason and she felt the surge of nausea.

They were in the middle of the conversation and she stood up fast rushing to the bathroom. She barely cleared the stall before she was spewing.

Jensen stared after her his heart pounding as he watched the older couple's reaction and he excused himself and followed her.

He heard her throwing up, fuck she had told him that she didn't feel good.

He debated on whether to go to her or back to the table and decided to go tell his guests that his wife must have eaten something that had not agreed with her before going to her.

He came back to an empty table and his blood boiled.

Arandi had just cost him a multimillion dollar deal, he stared at the table and looked towards the bathrooms. He couldn't deal with her right now he could seriously hurt her as angry as he felt at the moment.

He slipped cash into the book on the table and stormed out the door leaving her on her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi wasn't sure how long she had been in the bathroom but she did her best to freshen up and head back to Jensen, she knew he would be upset.

She stood in stunned silence when she came to the empty table and she felt completely humiliated that her husband had left her there. She walked out the door without a word. Making it seem as if someone was waiting for her outside.

As soon as she was outside she began to cry and shiver. Her phone, her wallet, her jacket everything in Jensen's car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen drove towards Jared's intent on spending the night in his guest house so that he didn't have to face Arandi until he was much calmer.

His phone sounded and he pressed the button to talk on speaker.

"Jensen my boy this is Eric I'm sorry we left the restaurant the way we did but we got a call that our oldest daughter had gone into labor and we left in a rush."

Jensen felt his stomach flip. "My wife…"

"You should count your blessings, she is a lovely, smart, and very much in love with you. Take care of her Jensen it's not often you find that these days. My wife and I both hope that she feels better."

Jensen felt like such a dick, rubbing his hand over his face.

"I will definitely be doing business with you and your company, please have all the paperwork delivered to my office and you have got yourself a deal with interest."

Jensen would have done cartwheels if he wasn't feeling like shit for abandoning his wife.

"Thank you Eric it will be a pleasure to do business with you and congratulation on your grandchild."

They hung up and Jensen pulled onto the side of the road to dial Arandi's number and he cussed out loud hearing her phone going off in the back seat. He turned to see her jacket and hand bag also.

"Fuck." Jensen pushed through gritted teeth as he made a rapid u turn to head back to the restaurant. He had left his wife sick and alone with no phone, no jacket, and no money.

Yeah he deserved husband of the year.

Reaching the place he found it already closed and no sign of Arandi anywhere.

"Fuck!" He yelled punching the door of the restaurant hard enough to crack the wood.

What the hell had he done?

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	11. WHEN IT COMES TO THIS

WHEN IT COMES TO THIS

He had issues more than Rolling Stone, Cosmo, and People rolled into one and that was precisely why he was driving around in the middle of the cold dark night looking for his sick wife.

He prayed she had found a way to call someone to take her home. He checked with Jared and even Misha but neither had heard a word from her. He didn't dare tell them why he couldn't find her.

He pulled the car over and stood in the cold night air and tried to catch her scent.

There barely but there and he ran into the woods until he stumbled into the city park. There he found her crying on a bench, nearly hyperventilating. Her heels were long gone her dress ripped and her hands and knees bloodied from maybe more than one fall and he felt two fucking inches tall.

What kind of dick was he really to do this to her?

"Arandi." He said softly as to not scare her but she flinched as if she expected him to hit her and his gut ached for having put that fear in her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She stammered trying to stand.

"No Arandi I'm the one who is sorry, I'm a major fucking dick and I'm going to take you home now ok?"

Her only answer was to cry harder trembling uncontrollably from the cold and probably fear he lifted her into his arms to carry her back to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had helped her get cleaned up and she sat trembling by the fire place of their home. She hadn't spoken another word and he didn't press it leaving her alone for now just wanting to get her warm and let her rest.

He made her drink some warm soup and gave her some ibuprofen getting her into some warm soft pajamas holding her close she finally stopped trembling and slept.

He stayed beside her keeping her warm and letting the guilt eat him alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi woke surrounded by heat and she knew that she was in Jensen's arms part of her glad, part of her terrified.

Why had he come back for her? She had been more than sure he was going to leave her for real just like he had left her at the restaurant.

Yet here he was holding her like nothing had happened at all and she wondered if he knew just how confused that made her.

She didn't want to walk on egg shells for the rest of her life, she wanted to be able to say hello to old male acquaintances without his possessiveness taking over.

Didn't he know she wanted no other man in that way and never ever would? Being marked by him was a bonding that could not even be broken by death. Didn't he get that?

Didn't he see that she had fallen in love with him and only sat back hoping against hope that someday he would fall in love with her also.

She sighed deeply it wasn't going to happen, all she was to him was a possession that he didn't trust.

She cried softly until sleep finally took over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi stared out the window watching as Jensen left for work. Marie was in the house cleaning keeping an eye on her but still three days after Jensen had gone complete barbarian on her, she didn't know what to do.

It was pretty clear that Jensen's possessiveness was going to be hard to live with but she had no choice. Jensen as her mate sealed her fate because she could barely be away from him without feeling as if she was suffocating.

He had barely left her side in the last three days looking worn and worried and guilty as all hell because he knew her condition was his fault.

He had made sure her favorite meals were made, had made some himself even. He had spoken to her softly and had attempted a verbal apology a dozen times but it was very obvious he was not used to being in the wrong.

She had finally told him to give it up if he didn't mean it.

He had only sighed heavily and left her alone.

She still felt sick but she sat with her laptop to work on another chapter of one of her books that always helped her clear her mind. Let her emotions come out in the two brothers that she wrote as inseparable and ever watchful of one another, so close they would die for one another even go to hell for one another.

That was the love she wanted but would never have.

She heard the doorbell but let Marie get it.

Minutes later Marie was at her door telling her she had company.

Arandi's heart beat out of her chest when she saw her male company and fuck Jensen was going to kill her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen worked half a day intent on going home getting some take out and relaxing with his beautiful wife. He still felt he had so much to make up for.

Trying to apologize had been like trying to swallow shards of glass because the alpha part of him saw it all as her fault but the part of him that cared about her knew he'd gone way too far.

She had male friends just like he had female friends but it was just too easy to imagine what her male friends really wanted. He found it hard to believe that any male wouldn't want Arandi physically.

She had barely spoken to him only to answer him when he asked a question and to tell he him that he didn't have to apologize if he didn't mean it.

The spark of the woman he had mated and married wasn't there and fuck he hoped he hadn't killed that part of her.

He tried to think of things to make her happy come alive again because he needed her wanted to make love to her but the day in the trees was probably very much alive in her thoughts and she was probably still feeling it.

He sighed as he finished up what needed to be done and he left his office picked up some flowers and headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He growled a deep eerie growl as he stepped into his home, the heavy scent of another alpha male filling his senses.

Instantly jealous blinding rage took over, he knew he had gone too far but this, this was no way to get back at him.

Whoever dared come into his house while he was gone was going to feel his wrath. All alphas knew better.

He pulled off his jacket and tossed it aside just as Arandi stepped into the room.

"Jensen!" She said as if in surprise and he saw her begin to smile but he was on her had her pinned to the wall by her throat off her feet.

"Where is he?" He growled.

Arandi choked trying helplessly to pull in air and fight him.

Jensen barely felt anything but the rage that owned him completely at the moment.

No one did him wrong, not his wife, she was his and only his.

Her broken plea registered in the haze in his mind and he pulled back from her but it was too late, she crumpled to the floor unmoving.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	12. UNDONE

UNDONE

"Jensen what the fuck are you doing?" Misha cried out as he ran in the room dropping to his knees to check on Arandi.

Jensen stared at her plea echoing through his mind and he fell to his own knees.

"Please don't hurt our baby." She had sobbed and now she was still blood seeping from her mouth at his hands.

Realization that the other alpha male in his house had been Misha made him feel unbearably moronic.

"Jensen have you lost your fucking mind?" Misha was yelling in his face. "I was going over her records and found the proof that she's pregnant. I came to tell her so that she could surprise you. Oh my god Jensen what have you done?"

Jensen had no words a pain like none he had ever felt in his life that he had just killed his wife and child because of pure unsubstantiated jealousy filled him to the core.

His child Arandi had been trying to tell him that he was going to be a father and he had done this. His chest tightened painfully.

Pain shot through his face and his head snapped to the side when Misha slapped him hard.

"The hell you're going to have a panic attack and pass out on me now!" Misha yelled. "Call 911!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen paced in the hospital waiting room numb. The only thought coursing through his mind was killing Arandi and his baby because she had been so still when the ambulance arrived and Misha had looked so worried.

What had he done?

Suddenly Jade was in front of him looking as if she was quite capable of tearing him in two.

"Really Jensen your possessiveness has landed my sister in the hospital don't you fucking get how much she loves you and only you, why can't you just love her back?"

Jensen stared at her. "What are you talking about of course I love her."

Jade looked at him reading him. "Then why haven't you ever told her."

"I…..but….." He tried to rack his brain to remember and prove to Jade that she was wrong but he couldn't recall one single time saying the three words. His chest constricted again. "How can she not know?" He whispered.

"Sometimes hearing the words means more than anything material."

"I love her the only reason I'm so crazy jealous is because I love her."

"She doesn't know Jensen she believes you just settled for her and that your possessiveness is just an alpha thing."

Jensen's eyes filled with tears, he loved her he had fallen madly in love with her couldn't imagine his life without her. "What's wrong with me?" He growled punching the wall hard. This wasn't how you showed someone you loved them.

Misha walked through the doors then. "Jensen I have known you so long I wish that I could answer that question."

"Misha is she…the baby?"

"They both are fine for now, she is resting and I'm keeping her overnight and I suggest you go home."

"Can I see her?"

"No Jensen not tonight."

"But Misha I need to tell her…"

"Anything you have to say can wait until tomorrow until you calm down." Misha said pulling past the waiting room out of ear shot of Jared and Jade. "Jensen were you honestly going to kill her?"

"No Misha I was just so mad thinking she was cheating on me I just wanted to know who it was and where he was." Jensen groaned, hearing it out loud made him sound insane.

"He was me Jensen you need to control your fucking temper because you could have honestly killed her and your child, fuck Jensen you're going to be a dad."

The words sank in and Jensen felt weak. He was going to be a dad and he suddenly needed air. He pushed past Misha and fled outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi opened her eyes feeling someone come into her room but it wasn't Jensen and her heart settled as she saw her sister.

"Is he…?"

"Misha won't let him come see you until tomorrow so that he has time to calm down."

Arandi's eyes brimmed with tears. "He thought I was cheating on him."

"I know sweetie I know and he's really upset now because he hurt you and risked hurting the baby."

"Is he going to leave me?" She whispered brokenly.

"No Arandi and he admitted out loud that he loves you and seemed actually surprised that he had never told you, he really thought that he had."

"He said he loved me?"

"He loves you Arandi has a strange fucking way of showing it but he loves you, now get some rest and stop worrying."

How was she supposed to stop worrying? She was pregnant and Jensen was obsessed with keeping her away from every male alive.

She needed Jensen but she wasn't sure she could handle him like this ever again.

He loved her and she loved him more than she realized feeling the gaping hole at his absence.

Tomorrow was too far away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen walked slowly toward his truck thinking hard what he needed to do to prove to Arandi that he really did love her and that he couldn't wait for her to bring their baby into the world.

"I'm going to be a dad." He said out loud.

"Not likely." A voice behind him startled him.

Jensen turned to see a familiar face and his anger still just beneath the surface raged through him but he had no time to react as white hot breath taking pain pierced his chest.

He dropped his eyes in shock to see the knife in his chest and looked back up at his attacker.

"Still think you're hot shit."

Jensen couldn't reply as he fell to his knees trying to reach for the knife but his arms wouldn't work for him. He gasped seeing red spreading over his shirt fast.

"You both are going to pay for destroying my life, taking what should have been mine."

"Don't hurt Arandi." Jensen pleaded.

"I'll try to make her death and painless as I can." Sarcastic laughter.

Jensen tried to breathe losing focus he fell on his side and the world faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi was just drifting off to sleep when she heard the door to her room open and close.

She opened her eyes to see a nurse about to inject something into her IV and there was something familiar about her.

"Lisa?"

Lisa smiled wickedly. "Yeah the last face you're ever going to see."

Arandi tried to move but Lisa back handed her hard causing her to drop the injection and she ripped the nurse call button out of Arandi's reach.

Arandi had the presence of mind to rip her IV out but Lisa picked up the injection coming at her with it and Arandi cried out for help struggling with Lisa.

They crashed to the floor and Arandi gasped in pain. The door to the room flew open and Arandi was relieved to see Jensen rushing towards them but his shirt was covered in blood.

Two nurses rushed in trying to figure out what was happening.

He knocked Lisa away from Arandi and they rolled struggling the injection rolling away.

Jensen was running on pure adrenalin to protect his family and maybe he shouldn't have pulled the knife out, his strength was ebbing fast.

Arandi stabbed the injection into Lisa's neck and in seconds she stiffened up and began to seize.

Jensen rolled away gasping for air.

"Jensen, Jensen oh my god what did she do to you?" Arandi cried getting on her knees to get his head on her lap.

"Are you ok?" He wheezed.

"Help me!" Arandi screamed at the nurses as others rushed into the room stopping stunned at the scene that met them.

"Jensen just hold on please just hold on." Arandi sobbed.

"Tell me you're ok." He pleaded his eyes misting.

"I'm fine Jensen just please I need you."

Jensen gasped as hands cut his shirt open and he latched onto Arandi's hand.

"Arandi I love you, I love you so much and I'm sorry I never said it before." He groaned in agony kicking out his legs.

Medical chatter droned around them.

Jensen felt cold and he locked eyes with Arandi. "You tell our baby I love him." He barely whispered his eyes stayed on her as he stilled.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	13. ON THIS PEDESTAL

ON THIS PEDASTAL

Misha leaned against the wall breathing hard and covered in Jensen's blood, ten minutes after any other doctor would have called time of death he had brought Jensen back barely there but back.

The knife had missed his heart by a mere breath and he was now clinging to life after being rushed to surgery.

"Don't ever make the mistake of trying to die when I'm around." Misha rasped but with adrenalin sapped out of him he began to cry, Jensen had been dead and he could still have suffered brain damage for being without oxygen so long.

The hospital was in an uproar as police cleared the scene taking Lisa's body away.

Jared came rushing in with Jade and paled when he saw all the blood on Misha and the floor, all he had been told was that Jensen had been stabbed.

"Misha oh my god please…." Jared pleaded looking around desperately for his best friend, his unrelated brother.

"He's in surgery and the fucker better not ever think of dying again or I'll summon angels and have his ass dragged back here." Misha hitched and Jared took him into a huge hug.

"Where is my sister?" Jade asked anxiously.

"I had to have her sedated she was hysterical, she's down the hall."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi made her way to Jensen, she needed to see him to touch him, he had come to save her life even though had already bled out more blood than should have been possible for him to even stand.

He loved her and he had died, she had felt it to her very core of being when he had taken his last breath. It was literally as if she was dying with him and she probably would have.

She looked at her hands half expecting to see his blood still on them.

She slipped into his hospital room gently sitting on one side of his bed and lifted his pale hand.

Jensen was never weak so seeing him like this was hard.

"I need you baby, we need you." She murmured.

Jensen's eyes opened to a slit a bare curl of his lips. "I love you." He mouthed.

For Arandi it was the most beautiful sight in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jensen you're supposed to be in bed." Arandi scolded.

Jensen laid out the puppy dog eyes of doom. "Baby I'm tired of lying down I've been home over two weeks."

"You died and Misha can be scary when he thinks you're in danger." Arandi shuddered. "Jared is ten times worse."

Jensen sighed. "I'm loved." He pulled Arandi closer with a wince. "I miss you."

"I'm right here." She whispered.

"Not close enough." He whispered back.

"Get your ass back in bed."

"Yes ma'am." Jensen grinned slyly.

"You wish lover boy." Arandi grinned back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So do I have the all clear?" Jensen sighed in Misha's face.

"You're doing great." Misha grinned.

"Thanks to you." Jensen offered softly. "For once your stubbornness paid off."

Misha squirmed uncomfortably. "I'm supposed to save lives and look who's calling who stubborn. Beside I couldn't let you miss out on the wonderful world of pregnancy."

"It can't be that bad." Jensen raised an eyebrow.

Misha laughed wholeheartedly. "Oh the uninitiated my boy, there is the awesome mood swings, the never ending weird cravings, and best of all the pregnancy heat."

"Pregnancy heat?"

"The one point in your life where you may actually hate sex." Misha grinned.

"That's impossible especially when Arandi is in heat." Jensen said in a very sure tone.

"Yeah get back to me with that one brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen had found out quite by accident what Misha meant by mood swings and the weird cravings all wrapped up in one.

He walked into the kitchen to find Arandi sitting at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of vanilla ice cream sprinkled with Apple Jacks.

"Are we out of milk?" He asked innocently. "I thought I saw a gallon in the fridge this morning."

He stepped back in wide eyed shock as Arandi burst into tears. "Baby you ok?"

"I drank all the milk I'm sorry I'm such a pig, I just can't stop eating." She sniffed.

"Arandi baby you're pregnant and it's normal especially since you spent the last month throwing your guts up a dozen times a day." He tried to comfort her.

"It's normal for me to be a pig." She began to cry harder.

Jensen wanted no more than to walk away before he choked on his foot. "You're not a pig baby, you're a beautiful pregnant lady."

He didn't even want to know what she was going to be like when she actually started showing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jensen calm down." Arandi pleaded against him as he pulled her out of the store.

He was trying, he really was after what had happened with his jealousy before but it was in his blood.

"He touched you Arandi." He said as calmly as he could. "He could have nodded at you, fuck even shaken your hand, but he didn't have to put his hand on the small of your back like that."

"I know Jensen." She said softly.

Jensen punched the side of his truck hard cursing trying to calm himself. He heard Arandi gasp and turned to see her scared and trembling, her eyes bright with tears.

"Arandi I'm not mad at you." He said quickly reaching for her. "I'm never going to hurt you again." He pulled her into his arms as she tried to control her crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen stared at the concoction that Arandi was presently happily preparing and was afraid to ask. He felt his stomach flip. Why in the hell did pregnancy make women crave crap that was just well crap.

"Is that tripe?" He asked carefully.

"They're great when they're fried." She said as she spread avocado and tabasco over the tripe on a tortilla.

Jensen nearly gagged out loud when she topped it all off with French onion dip and chopped up pickled boiled eggs.

He watched her take the first bite and hurried away having lost his appetite for a week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arandi you need to eat baby ok?" Jensen said as he hugged Arandi from behind where she stood looking into the baby's nursery.

"I'm not hungry." She replied tiredly.

"What's wrong baby?" He kissed her neck.

"I've been having bad dreams." She admitted.

"You're not eating because of a dream?"

Arandi began to cry and Jensen sighed holding her closer. It was very hard to get used to this crying at the drop of hat and fuck they weren't even half way there.

"I want you to go lie down while I go make you some soup and tea ok?"

"Don't let me go." She said.

"I'm never going to let you go." He said lifting her head to look in her eyes.

"Just please promise me Jensen that if anything happens to me that you won't let my baby forget me." She pleaded hitching.

Jensen felt a complete sense of dread go through him. "Where is this coming from Arandi?"

"Just please….." Arandi sobbed.

"Arandi don't ask that." Jensen felt his own tears welling up. "Don't ever say that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you're going to leave me just fucking get it over with stop playing these fucking games with me!" Arandi screamed at Jensen who stood staring at her as if she was possessed.

"Arandi I'm making us lunch." He said pointing at the sandwiches where he had been for the last twenty minutes since leaving her in the bedroom relaxing.

"I heard you on the phone." She accused.

"I was talking to Pamela." Jensen said trying to leave out the duh undertone and push away the frustration he was feeling a lot lately. Misha had never mentioned this shit was going to happen every fucking day. "I was telling her that we needed to get rid of the new hire she's not working out barely there two weeks and she's leaving an hour early for lunch and not clocking out."

"You're tired of me I can see it in your eyes." She said with a lot less heat as she rubbed her belly.

"It's not you I'm tired of baby." He caressed her face. "That demon that possesses you every couple hours I want to exorcise."

Arandi smiled weakly. "I'm sorry baby, I just feel the war my body is raging on me and I'm taking it out on you."

"Yeah you are, so now get the fine ass up to the room and I will be up with lunch in ten."

"So you think a beached whale is sexy?"

"Arandi you're not even big yet." Jensen sighed.

"Don't remind me." She whined.

Jensen smacked her on the ass as she walked by and she squealed. She made it to the door and stopped.

"Jensen something doesn't feel right." She hugged herself.

He rushed to her. "What is it baby, what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"I just…."

Jensen caught her as she fell and went to the floor with her. "Arandi!"

Arandi's breathing was hard even out cold and Jensen held her close panicking. He reached for his phone and called Misha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm really fucking tired of hospitals." Jensen bitched to Jared. His hands were shaking as he waited for news on Arandi.

"So what are you going to do when Arandi goes into labor, home birth?"

Jensen didn't answer afraid that they might never make it to that point.

Misha walked out then. "She's ok and I gave her something to help her rest. The problem is she's severely anemic which is going to cause problems."

"What do I do for her?"

"Make sure she eats iron rich foods and takes an iron supplement but if worse comes to worse she will have to have a blood transfusion."

Jensen paled. "That's sounds serious and the baby?"

Misha smiled then. "That would be babies."

Jensen looked at Misha slack jawed. "What?"

"Congratulations Jenny boy, twins."

Jensen felt Jared holding him up as Misha coaxed him to breathe.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't know about any of you ladies out there but when I was pregnant I had some strange ass cravings through each of my four pregnancies.

Thinking of them now makes me turn green.

My medical expertise is nonexistent so forgive me for all errors on that and any other parts.

Thanks for reading!


	14. FOR THE LOVE OF LOVE

FOR THE LOVE OF LOVE

"Fuck." Jensen moaned as he pulled himself painfully from his truck. The world tilted and he blinked hard. He had no idea how he had made it this far. He couldn't go home.

Home meant facing Arandi and fuck, he stumbled and dragged himself up the step of the porch, he fell to his knees, why did he fucking have such a bad temper.

He pushed himself back to his feet swaying, he reached to push away the sweat tickling at his forehead only it wasn't sweat it was blood and fuck. Somehow his bloody fingers found the doorbell.

"Jensen hey what are you doing here?" He heard Jared.

"Jay, I'm fucked up bro." Jensen slurred.

Jared noticed the blood. "Fuck Jen what happened?"

He made two steps before he was crashing to his knees again, his eyes rolling and darkness taking over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know why in the hell we put up with you." Misha hissed. "If I charged you for services I'd make millions."

"Stop yelling at me." Jensen moaned. "I don't feel good."

"You don't feel good? Imagine that you get beat senseless and you don't feel good."

"I'm actually looking pretty good compared to the other guy." Jensen defended. "Well guys."

"What this time Jen, what did they say about Arandi that set you off enough to take on five guys by yourself?" Jared said as he watched with his arms crossed across his chest.

Jensen traced an invisible pattern on the sofa cushion where he sat being doctored by Misha. "It wasn't about…I just wanted….they said parting legs like hers had to be a religious experience." He finally confessed.

Jared winced, that would have pissed him off too.

The front door flew open and Arandi came stumbling in with wide scared eyes.

"Hey baby." Jensen said casually.

Arandi dropped beside him. "Are you ok?"

Jensen looked toward Misha.

"Be grateful he has the thickest skull in creation and he'll be fine eventually." Misha sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen stood in the doorway to their bedroom watching Arandi trying to sleep.

Watching her turn to a different side for the hundredth time he made his way to her and laid down in front or her sliding down until his face was at her belly. He kissed her gently and massaged her sides.

"Hey guys' momma needs to rest." He whispered softly.

Arandi ran her fingers through his hair and in minutes they were both sleeping soundly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She got it now, she completely got the furious burning anger that drilled through you're blood when someone else touched what shouldn't fucking be touched.

She understood why Jensen became such a raging bull when another man came near her even when they didn't mean it like that.

So when they did mean it like that was it alright to rip their still beating hearts out of their chest?

"Why are you touching my husband?" Arandi hissed her voice dripping venom.

The tall blond turned her head as if it was no big deal that she had been molesting a protesting Jensen.

Jensen stared at his wife, she had never appeared so fucking deadly before and fuck if it wasn't hot, super fucking hot.

"He wasn't fighting as hard as he could have." The blond said with a mocking smile.

"The fact that he was fighting at all should have been a fucking clue but apparently you're not that bright." Arandi stepped forward.

"Arandi baby you're pregnant." Jensen murmured pushing past the blond.

"Yes Arandi baby you're pregnant." The blond taunted.

Jensen closed his eyes. "Fuck." He muttered, well he had tried.

He fell against the wall as Arandi brushed past him knocking the blond on her ass with a solid punch and then Arandi was on her in a flurry of hits that Jensen was in no hurry to stop.

Taking his time to straighten himself as if Arandi had dazed him so the blond could be taught a lesson. You didn't mess with Arandi's man and you sure as hell didn't taunt a raging pregnant woman.

Then there was only one way to get her to stop. "Arandi baby, I'm not feeling so hot." He murmured grabbing his stomach.

She was up grabbing his face looking in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Can we go home?" He said softly caressing her face, giving the slightest wince to keep her focused on him.

"Yeah baby let's go home."

Jensen turned to look at the blond who was being helped to her feet a sobbing mess and he leaned closer to Arandi as he flipped the blond off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen startled awake, feeling heat pressed over him and the scent of Arandi's heat overtook him.

She was pressed against him rubbing sensually making sounds that had him iron rod hard in the blink of an eye.

"I need you." She moaned tearing at his boxers.

At this moment it might be hard to convince anyone that he was an alpha because she was in complete control.

Her desperate needy moans filled the room and his own moans of being taken followed.

Being manhandled by a pregnant woman was fucking hot, hell being manhandled by Arandi period was a new kink for him, melting him into a puddle of heated flesh.

She fucked him straight into the mattress screaming his name when she found her release but it wasn't over she wanted more, demanded more and he worked to get her what she needed.

Misha hadn't over exaggerated, pregnancy heat was draining but he couldn't stop, as long as her body demanded more his body responded since she was his omega.

It was hours of tangled lust before she finally collapsed in a sated heap and Jensen breathed staring at the ceiling. He was sore everywhere and raw from the never ending pounding and so completely fucked out.

It wasn't over though not by a long shot. Once she had rested and eaten she had Jensen moaning like he hadn't been touched in years and fuck he was going to die from over stimulation.

Three days of nearly nonstop sex and he had no idea how his body had kept up.

They showered and ate, put fresh linens on the bed and slept for a whole day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Only days later he was pumping into her trying to be gentle as she moaned pushing back against him where he had her bent over.

He was sure he could go at least a month if not longer without sex but Arandi had gotten it into her head that Jensen didn't want to touch her anymore and the only reason he had was because she had been in heat.

He knew now he had to pick random moments to make love to her so that she would believe he still got turned on by her even though she looked like a cow, her words not his.

He couldn't get her to understand how beautiful she looked carrying his children and she turned him to horny mush at the drop of a dime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she really did get big, Jensen told her everyday how much he loved her and rubbed her back and her belly to help her sleep.

The first time he felt his babies' move he cried and that won him mega points in Arandi's book.

When Arandi went through her second pregnancy heat it made the first one look like a stroll on the beach. Something about her body chemistry had his body going spastic and she was ripping one orgasm after another out of him.

Who would complain about that right?

Misha had warned him that it was their bodies' way of preparing for the first few months of being new parents and sleepless, sexless nights.

"Arandi I can't, I can't." He pleaded exhausted and totally debauched.

"Just let me take care of you." Arandi insisted.

"Baby I don't have fuck left." He whimpered his voice lost in a hoarse fucked out tone.

"But you do." She purred. She had done things to him that he swore would never happen, he was a man after all but here she was lying over him while he lay on his stomach moaning and thrashing from whatever she presently had secured up his ass vibrating against his prostate.

"Fuck! Fuck!" He cried out nearly voiceless as his body bucked helplessly. "Baby please fucking please." He had no idea what he was begging for but she must have because a twist of her hand and a different angle and he was coming so hard he saw fireworks and stars, and hell was that pink elephants, did he smell smoke?

He let the wave of euphoria sweep him away with her name on his lips and everything faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He felt the gentle touch of her lips on his. No more please no more he wanted to beg, some fucking alpha he had become.

"Wake up baby, you've been out of it for two days."

He tried to talk but nothing but a croak passed his lips.

"I'm sorry." She said softly against his neck.

He held her tight. "I love you." He pushed out.

"I love you too." She answered and then her warm lips surrounded his rapidly hardening cock and she had him panting and begging again and again and again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong with me Misha?" Jensen asked leaning against the wall in his friend's office.

"It's what is known as a soul mate mating Jensen. You are one of the few couples in the world that truly found who you were meant to be with." Misha explained. "If not the only one."

"So that's why when she's not around I feel like I'm dying." Jensen asked.

"Pretty much but she feels the same way."

"It's something else too Misha I can't explain it." Jensen sighed running a shaking hand over his face in frustration.

Misha frowned. "Do you feel sick?"

"I feel…..I want be there for my children for my Arandi." He whispered as a tear slid from his eye.

Misha stood up. "Jensen tell me what's wrong and I'll help you every way that I can."

Jensen nodded and stepped forward he doubled over in agonizing pain, crashing to his knees with his friends cries in his ears and his arms around him, oblivion overtook him.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	15. ONE WITH YOU

The final chapter.

Thank you to dandy44 and tigereyekum for being there every step of the way and all the others who I don't know by user name.

ONE WITH YOU

Arandi stood at the side of Jensen's hospital bed exhausted, cried out and helpless.

She was about two months from her due date and Jensen was dying.

She held his hand talking softly to him and trying as hard as she could to not upset him but that was hard because whenever he was awake he was angry that he wouldn't be there for her, for their children.

She didn't know what to do because if he died she couldn't live without him.

She was supposed to think about their children but without Jensen everything seemed so senseless.

He begged her to be happy with tear filled eyes.

She couldn't keep up this front much longer.

Jared was a mess, falling apart when Jensen told him the news but worse was not knowing what was causing Jensen's slow painful death.

He had gone home but Arandi had nearly broken down seeing him in so much pain so he had returned to the hospital just for her to have some peace.

His body would be racked with breath taking spasms that would make him pass out. He could barely keep anything down but the worst agony was seeing what this was doing to his wife.

They were supposed to be happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It hurts fuck baby it hurts." He panted writhing on the bed even after the morphine.

Arandi was crying hard when Misha walked in and with her cries of protest had her taken away and sedated.

Misha took Jensen's hand watching his friend's agonizing helpless body twist.

Jensen's grip loosened on his hand his head lolled to the side, the pain having taken him into unconsciousness.

Misha rubbed the tears from his face angrily. What good did it do to be a doctor? He turned to leave stopping as he watched someone ducking out of sight.

Hope filled him just half a second of seeing this and he knew. He pulled his cell phone and called Jared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hospital was still and quiet, the couple of nurses on duty busy going over reports didn't notice the silent figure making its way to Jensen's room.

The door opened and closed quietly and the figure made its way to Jensen's side.

Jensen lay pale and drugged to oblivion with pain meds.

Hands reached for the IV and Jensen's hand shot up catching the figure by surprise.

"You would have gotten away with it if you hadn't gotten so greedy wanting to see Jensen suffer." Jared stepped from the dark holding up a can of coffee. "Misha figured it out as soon as he saw you and he did see you with his freakish hawk vision and he sent me searching. Sure enough I found the poisoned coffee, the only thing Jensen drank that Arandi didn't."

Hunter cried out as Jensen's grip tightened. "I wanted to take his life for taking away mine."

"You're a pathetic piece of crap." Jensen said punching Hunter square in the face not even feeling the sting in his knuckles just grateful that he was no longer dying.

Jared stepped on Hunter's hand making him scream.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there." Jared huffed.

Hunter began to laugh. "Did you really think I would do this and not have a backup plan?"

"Arandi." Jensen grunted pushing himself to his feet even though he was far from a hundred percent and rushed to find her.

Jade was running down the hall calling for help when he neared her room. He held close to the wall afraid to fall when Arandi needed him the most.

He pushed his way into the room and Arandi was gasping in pain.

Misha pushed past him and began to examine Arandi. "I need to run some tests."

Jensen nodded and held on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hunter had been taken away laughing, he had somehow given Arandi labor inducing medicine and Misha was helpless to stop it.

"She has gone into full labor Jensen if I try to stop it now I could harm the babies."

"Help our babies." Arandi panted.

"It's too early." Jensen lamented.

"They stand a better chance we have all the equipment we need to take care of them." Misha said just as Arandi cried out in pain.

The twins were coming.

"If anything happens to my family, I will kill him." Jensen promised vehemently. He took his position beside Arandi. "I'm sorry this is happening baby but you can do it I know you can."

Arandi already covered in a sheen of sweat breathed hard and nodded, she knew that they couldn't give her anything for pain because of the conditions but as long as her babies and Jensen were fine she would endure any pain.

She gritted her teeth as her vision blacked out for a couple of seconds as she pushed taking a killer grip on Jensen's hand.

She heard words of encouragement all around but she was lost in a haze of pain and worry.

To her it seemed like hours before the agonizing pressure was suddenly gone and she heard Jensen telling her that she had done amazing that their baby was beautiful.

She lay back hearing him cry desperate to hold him.

Jensen had heard every horror story about the birthing process and until you witnessed it yourself you just didn't have a clue. He was in awe of what a women's body had to endure but seeing his children come into the world was an experience he would never forget.

Arandi gave one final breath taking push and the second baby slipped into the world and she fell back panting.

Jensen cut the cord with trembling hands hearing his babies' cries for the first time.

Arandi lay quietly now watching.

"You are amazing baby." Jensen soothed her. Kissing her gently

"They are beautiful." She murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Jensen kissed her forehead then frowned as Arandi's head lolled to the side, the machines attached to her sounding alarms. "Misha what's going on?"

"She lost a lot of blood, I'm taking her to surgery."

Jensen stood lost watching his whole family being taken away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen was looking at his sleeping boys through the glass of the hospital nursery tears sliding down his face.

Misha had told him that the twins were healthy and bigger than he could have hoped for being born nearly two months early. They were going to be fine.

Arandi was fighting for her life now and Jensen just couldn't imagine raising his boys without her.

He felt Jared's arm around his shoulder and he slumped against his best friend. He was tired, scared, and frustrated but mostly angry that they couldn't have been left alone to live a happy life.

It was too much piled on top of his still recovering body and he couldn't hold on.

"Jensen come on don't do this to me." Jared begged as Jensen gave in to the inviting darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen knew the instant Arandi died, he sat up gasping feeling the agonizing gap in his chest as if a claws had just ripped out his still beating heart.

He stumbled to his feet and began to run blindly towards the love of his life, his very soul and essence. He could never live without her, had no idea how he had before he met her.

He found her, Misha and other medical staff worked frantically to bring her back.

He squeezed in against the wall behind her head where he was out of the way. "Arandi please fight baby we need you, I need you. You haven't held our boys, we haven't even named them. You have to fight." He begged blinded by the tears. "Please baby I need you by my side as my partner and my equal not my submissive."

Every eye in the room turned to look at him as they still worked.

"I don't want to be the alpha of anything without my heart and soul."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen sat on the beach watching his two boys sitting in the sand fascinated with how it felt in their little hands.

They laughed and tried to get some in their mouth.

Jensen smiled fondly amazed at how much his sons had grown and how beautiful they were. They looked nothing alike but everything like their mom and dad.

"A man like you with two beautiful children alone on a beach is inviting trouble." A woman said behind him.

Jensen sighed. "I'm not interested in trouble or anything else."

"I'm not so sure about that." The woman stepped closer.

"Trust me." Jensen said standing to retrieve his boys.

"Life is too short to let things get away."

Jensen turned to face the woman and stared at her hard. "I'm broken."

"I got a whole batch of super glue and duct tape."

Jensen smiled then. "You're impossible."

"I'm impossibly in love."

"And you're corny." Jensen grinned.

"See what you do to me?"

"Sure blame it on the hot guy on the beach." Jensen sighed dramatically.

"You are hot, can I cool you down?"

"There are children present."

"They have nap time."

"I don't know I'm not ready for such things." Jensen looked away.

The woman stepped closer. "Not even if I kiss you here." She kissed him softly under his ear. "Or here." Another kiss at the edge of his jaw.

"You play so dirty." Jensen moaned.

"I'll show you dirty, pudding."

"Dirty pudding? Will you wrestle me naked in it?" He asked hopeful.

"Now who's being corny?"

No the word is horny." Jensen said pulling the woman closer.

"There are children present."

"Hmm I want to make some more." Jensen murmured against her neck. "I love you baby."

Arandi sighed pressing into him. "You suck at role play, but I love you too."

"My role is as your loving husband, correction your loving horny husband." He kissed her breathless, holding her tight. He lowered his lips to her neck breathing in her scent that made him crazy.

It had been months since he had almost lost her forever but he still felt the cold chill remembering the agony he had felt at her loss.

She was his heart, soul, life's blood, everything. He would never again let anyone make him hurt her or belittle her. He loved her to an unmeasurable extent and he knew without a single doubt that she felt the same.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Jensen breathed.

"I never get tired of hearing it but right now I would prefer that you show me."

Jensen kissed up her neck. "I think I can handle that."

"You guys need Aunt Jade and Uncle Jared to watch the little ones for you?" Jared chuckled.

"Would you mind for a couple of hours?" Jensen grinned.

Jared lifted baby Dean in his arms while Jade picked up Sammy.

"I still don't get the names." Jared wondered out loud.

"I told you they are Arandi's characters from her books and it just seemed right." Jensen explained.

"I still think you should have named them Jensen and Jared." Jared huffed.

"I just didn't want to explain to baby Jared why he didn't get named after daddy." Jensen shrugged.

"Because Uncle Jared is way more awesome duh." Jared snickered.

"In your dreams Sasquatch."

"Ok you two stop it, we'll name the next set of twins that alright?" Arandi said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Jensen looked at her wide eyed. "Baby we're pregnant?" He whispered placing his hands over her belly protectively.

"Yes we are." Arandi sighed contentedly.

Jensen leaned in to kiss her belly. "I love you." He whispered against her skin.

Arandi carded her fingers through his hair.

"I still want to make love to you for hours." He kissed her.

"Are you looking forward to the pregnancy heat?" Arandi asked mischievously.

"Dear god I forgot about that." Jensen groaned. "I'll take it like a man, a big whimpering sissy pants over sexed man." Pregnancy heat dear god he was going to die.

"Right now though I sure could use a tripe taco with avocado, onions, sour cream, and ketchup."

Jensen stomach lurched. "Anything you want baby."

Jared snickered until Jade added. "Make that two."

Jensen nearly fell over laughing at the sight of Jared's expression and he patted him on the back. "Congratulations daddy and you better hang on because it is going to be a bumpy ride."

He noticed then a group of people walking towards them and he recognized one of them.

"Charlie?" He called out.

The group stopped and Charlie looked at Jensen recognizing him and Arandi.

Jensen walked towards him smiling. "Hey man I'm glad to see you again. I'm really sorry for the first impression I gave you but I was having a bad day." He held out his hand.

Charlie smiled back and took Jensen's hand. "Oh we all have those days."

"Yeah well I sure didn't want for everyone to think that Arandi married a tyrant, so I would like to extend an invitation to you and Arandi's other friends to join us in celebrating the announcement of our second pregnancy. Just give her your number and we'll get back to you on a time and place."

"That would be great we all miss her." Charlie grinned.

Charlie began to talk with Arandi who smiled grandly at her husband.

Jensen smiled at her and didn't so much as flinch when Charlie hugged his wife.

He loved her, trusted her, and would never doubt anything about her ever again because she was loyal to him and loved him without boundaries.

She was his alpha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks to everyone who read the entire story!


End file.
